Time Means Nothing
by Hannah-Elsa
Summary: Jace is the star quarterback on his football team. Rosie is a quiet art geek with nothing interesting going on in her life. Or does she. Jace learns Rosie's secret, but he's holding one of his own. He's been in love with Rosie since he first seen her 4 years before. Normal couples Clace/Sizzy/Malec. Teen pregnancy story! (Jason/Jace Rosie/Clary just to clarify)
1. Chapter 1

I wish I had never agreed to this but it was too late to go back now.

I suppose I'd better tell you what happened. Well, today in school, I was sat alone, as usual, in the art room finishing off my painting of an angel. I had my headphones on, so I only realised someone else was in the room when they tapped me on the shoulder. I spun around, expecting it to be my teacher telling me lunch was over. But who I saw left my jaw on the floor.

Jason Herondale! I tried to form a coherent thought but it was so hard with him stood right next to me.

He must have noticed my predicament because he started to smirk. "Hey, I'm Jason, but you already knew that didn't you beautiful?" he said being his usual sarcastic self.

I couldn't help myself, I laughed at him and his smirk seemed to falter. "I think everyone in this damn school knows who you are. Your portraits are all over the school 'Winning quarterback'" I said back to him.

He smirked more and turned to leave. Before he left he turned and said, "I'll pick you up tonight at 7. I'll text you if there is any change." And with that he winked and walked out the door.

So, really speaking, I didn't actually agree to this. But when I told my best friend, Izzy, she insisted I go. Izzy went to a different school but knew Jason because he lived next door to her apparently.

Well, now you know why I am sat in a very up-scale restaurant with Jason Herondale staring at the very posh menu.

The restaurant is beautiful. The floors are a dark wood and the walls are painted in a red and cream pattern to complement the floor. The tables have white and red table cloths over them with a white vase and red roses in them. The chairs are comfortable, with high backs made of a soft red and brown fabric. I look back down at my menu and pick the spaghetti carbonara, then I look back at Jason.

Jason is tall, he must be about 6 foot 2 inches, with broad shoulders which help with his quarterback role. He has very tanned skin, almost golden, with golden blond hair to match. His facial features are so defined it's hard not to call him beautiful. He was wearing a white button down shirt with dark wash jeans and it just enhanced how hot he looked. But the best thing about Jason is his eyes. They are golden brown and it helps you to read them better. When he's relaxed they are golden, but when he's nervous or angry they darken to more of a brown than golden. How do I know this? I'm the school photographer. I take pictures of the football team every game and after every game. I hear someone clear their throat and it's then I realise I've been staring at Jason.

"You look so beautiful when you're lost in thought. You know I called your name four times before you even acknowledged my presence gorgeous." He said with laughter in his eyes.

"I'm not beautiful," I say back to him. I'm guessing now you want to know what I look like. Well, me, I'm just your average girl. Five foot Four in height, that's tiny compared to Jason. I have brown curly hair that I usually wear in a bun or a braid, unless Izzy controls it, like she has tonight. I have bright green eyes which everyone tells me are beautiful. I'm a little on the skinny side but when you ride a bike or walk everywhere that's bound to happen. I have on a green dress that Izzy said complements my eyes with white flats.

I'm brought out of my thoughts again by Jason asking me a question. "Why don't you think you are beautiful? You are one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen and you don't even have to try." He looks at me with hope and what I think is adoration in his eyes. "You know what, we're not staying here. Come on lets go get to know each other playing video games. I have the new 'Call of Duty'." He says pulling me out of my chair and towards his car.

His car is beautiful. It's black. A black 'Ford Zetec Sport' with silver alloys. I think I drool a bit looking at it.

"I see you like my car," he says pulling the door open, "get in." he demanded, I happily complied. He walked around the car and got in. We drive off towards the Brooklyn Bridge.

"I didn't know you lived in Brooklyn." I commented as we drove across the bridge. I thought he lived next to Izzy, that's how she said she knew him.

"There is a lot you don't know about me red" He retorted.

I freeze in my seat, slowly I turn to him. "Why'd you call me red?" I question and hope he doesn't come out with the answer I think he is.

"Well, your hair is naturally red, right?" he questions back. Damn it! I knew I shouldn't have let him come in when he picked me up. Now he's going to question why I dye my hair and things that I can't afford to answer right now.

"Yes," I say as bluntly as I can. Hoping that he will realise that I don't want to be questioned about it.

"So why can't I call you red. Everyone else calls you Rosie, I want a different name for you," he states.

"I don't like my red hair, it reminds me too much of my mother, and everyone calls me Rosie because it's my name, well actually my name is Rosalie, Rosie is for short," I say, trying to sound as convincing as possible. I then realise that I made a big mistake saying that. I just told Jason something about me that no one else knows. Not even Izzy.

"Well I for one like you with red hair and brown hair. But I think I'll stick to your new nickname," he said looking proud of himself for knowing something about me.

"Fine then, I'll give you a nickname," I say and sit in silence for five minutes trying to think of a nickname for him. "Jace, I think I'll call you Jace."

"Well red, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship." He says as he pulls into a driveway, I'm guessing it's his.

"Well Jace, that's something that I agree with," I said laughing to myself. Yes beautiful it will be.

Okay people so this is a new story that I started because of a mock English exam. I had to re-sit and this is one of my mock papers. "Write a story starting with 'I wish I had never agreed to this but it was too late to go back now'." and there for this was born! I know its not the best opening chapters but trust me I have a lot of ideas for this. And for anyone who wants to know, this will be a teen pregnancy story. Just a heads up. I'll be putting up two chapters today. This one with is more or an introduction into the story and the second chapter. It will become obvious when you read the next chapter that I didn't write that part in school. So here is your warning. The next chapter will contain Lemons.  
Please tell me what you think and id I should continue.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into his house and it was beautiful! High ceilings with beautiful glass chandeliers. The floor was marble in the parlour which led into an enormous living room where the floor was carpeted with a lovely deep red carpet. It made the place feel very homely.

"Come on," Jace said, taking my hand and pulling me through the marble topped kitchen to another door which looked to lead to another room but actually led to a set of stairs leading down.

"Wow serial killer detector just got set off a little there," I say to Jace, which causes him to burst out laughing. His smile lighting up his whole face making him look like the angel that I had been drawing earlier that day. I shook my head, I won't make it through the night without throwing myself at him if I carry on thinking like that. My cheeks redden and I know he notices because he shows me a small smile then grabs my hand again to pull me down the stairs. I get pulled down all 13 of the steps with Jace looking back every second to make sure that I was still there, even though he was pulling me by my hand.

We get to the bottom of the stairs and he stops and drops my hand, I try not to feel disappointed about the loss of his hand in mine. I really need to stop thinking like this, it's really not helping.

"Ok turning around," he says. I look at him like he's crazy. He chuckles, "I want to surprise you, and I don't want you to see the room until you're in the middle of it." He states. I shrug and turn around. I feel his hands on my eyes and he turns me around so that I'm not walking backwards.

The first thing I notice is that the room is warm, not stifling hot but warm, cosy. The second thing I notice is that it smells like lemons, clean and fresh. "It smells like lemons in here, where are we Jace?" I question unable to keep the curiosity at bay.

"That would be thanks to Margaret, our house maid, and you'll find out where we are in a second I just need to put you right… here." He says as he stops walking me. "Ok I'm going to uncover your eyes and you can look, but if you tell anyone of my special place I'm afraid that our friendship will be short lived." He said with mock seriousness in his tone.

He uncovered my eyes and I had to blink a few times before my eyes adjusted to the light in the room, when they did I couldn't hold the gasp in. The place was every gamers dream. 46 inch TVs, not just one but three 46 inch TVs. He had an X-box one and a PlayStation 4, in the corner it looks like he has a Wii but it doesn't look like it's been plugged in in a few months. The walls were lined with stack after stack of games. I'm pretty sure he had more games here than me, Simon and Maia put together. He has gaming chairs, five of them, placed in front of the TV's, a mini bar placed in the corner, he most likely only has things like soda and juice in there. There's a foosball table next to the bar, I slowly turn and see that in the corner is a pool table. My jaw is still on the floor.

"I guess you like my games room," he says his signature smirk on his face.

"Like it! I love it! I may just stay friend with you forever just to use your games room, this place is amazing." I say turning around and walking towards his games.

"Oh," he says moving his hand to clutch his shirt over his heart, "You wound me red. You only love me for my things." He dramatically falls into one of the gaming chairs head falling off the side. I look over at him and notice that his tongue is sticking out the side of his mouth. I laugh and make my way over to him.

I poke him in the shoulder, "Jace are you ok?" I manage to get it out sounding a little panicked to try and get him to laugh. What he does is something else that I didn't expect. He grabbed my hand and pulled me down into his lap, I squealed as if I'd been thrown into freezing water and wiggled to try and get off him.

"Oh Rosie I wouldn't do that if you plan on getting off my lap." He said in a strained voice. I looked down at him confused and then it clicked, where I was sat and the suddenly hard thing poking into my behind. I jumped up faster than I thought possible, probably as red as my hair is supposed to be.

Jace chuckled and re-adjusted himself in his trousers. "It's your fault you're the one who pressed your behind there and then wiggled against it." He said in a matter-of-fact.

"Well if you hadn't pulled me down on top of you I wouldn't have had to try and get off so clearly it's your fault not mine," I countered. "Anyway I thought we were coming here to play 'Call of Duty'," I said changing the subject.

He got up walked up to the TV turned it on and grabbed two remotes for the PlayStation. "I have it for the X-box too but I prefer the controller on the PlayStation." He says fiddling with the analogy stick.

"It's all good, I'm great with both controllers. Simon has an X-box and I have a PlayStation." I say taking the other controller off him.

"So you know what you're doing then?" he asks smirking at me. I smirk back and raise my eyebrow at him. I can't help but tease him. I bite my lip and look away from him to hide the smile on my face, I know I'm going to beat him, he underestimates my skills in COD.

3 rounds later he drops the controller and looks over at me. "How can you be that good at a game that came out a week ago!" he questions not bothering to hide the amazement in his tone.

I laugh and look at him, "Me, Simon and Maia went to the midnight release last Thursday, skipped school on Friday and played it all weekend. Then every night after school as well. They are hard core gamers. Like you really without all the extras," I said looking around the room at all the expensive things that he has in this room, and he said that he had a maid, I don't understand why people hire maids cleaning doesn't take long if you pick up after yourself instead of leaving it on the floor.

"It's just things my dad buys me because he's away all the time," Jace says with a sad edge entering his voice towards the end.

"I get it, my dad's a dead beat too. I don't even thing I've ever even met the guy in all honesty." I say and look over at him. I see gears turning in his head and don't understand why.

"You don't know your dad?" he asks. Confused, I'd just told him that I don't know him, I nodded. "Then who do you live with? You said earlier that you dye your hair because it reminds you of your mother, but if you don't know your father who do you live with?" I can see the questions burning in his eyes, he thinks I'm adopted or something. God I wish it was that easy.

Sighing I turn towards him. "If I tell you this, you cannot tell anyone, I don't know how you know Izzy but I know you do, you can't tell her, none of my or your friends, no one, understand?" I look at him, I see his shocked face which he quickly covers up and nods for me to continue.

"Oh great... Umm... So legally I live with my mother. Her name is Jocelyn Fray. Well technically speaking her name is Jocelyn Graymark. She married my step father Luke about 4 years ago when I was 13, they moved to California. I still live here, she pays all my bills and for my food, gas and electricity to make it look like she is still at home living with me. But I've been living alone for 4 years. The money cuts of in a few months when I turn 18, I've saved up enough so I can get myself to college but after that I'm screwed. If I knew daddy dearest I'd ask him but I don't know him and my mother would rather another family to me."

I look across to Jace who seems to have gone ghostly pale. He reaches over and hold my hand with his, its warm and he applies a light pressure, it's comforting to feel my hand in his. My cheeks heat again so I drop my head so he can't see my cheeks so flushed.

I see his knees in front of me and look up to see him looking at me with admiration, I slowly raise the corner of my lips into a small smile. He brushes a lock of my hair behind my ear, it feels like an electric current passed through my check where he touched me, he must have felt it too as his eyes widened and his hand dropped from my face. I don't know how long we sat there gazing into each other's eyes but the next thing I knew we were both kissing and his hands were pulling me off the gaming chair to kneel in front of it like him.

I feel a spark of electricity going through me, it's amazing. His hands come up to gently cup my face. My hands find themselves winding in his hair, it's so soft and silky just like I'd imagined. I hear him groan, I can't help but groan back at the sound. I feel him pressing against my stomach, he feels so big. He licks the bottom of my lip asking for access, I grant him it and almost moan at the feel of his tongue rubbing against mine. His hands move from my cheeks down to my neck, then down to my waste, he pulls me more against him and we fall back against the carpet, I end up straddling his waist. I can feel him now pushed against my core. I can't help but grind on him, it feels amazing. I hear him groan and can't help the smile that stretches across my face still kissing him.

I pull away from him breathing hard, his lips move to my neck kissing down towards my collar bone. I can't hold in the moan that escapes when he reaches the join of my neck and shoulder. I feel him smile against my neck, I pull his head back to my lips and kiss him, my tongue stroking against his tongue. He flips us so my back is pressed into the carpet and grinds his hips into my core.

"Jace" I moan out as he grind into me over and over again. I can feel my self-building, it's a feeling I'm not used to. "Jace," I drag out his name in a moan. I think he knows what I want as he presses himself harder into me and moves faster. I'm moaning now, loud. I hope there is no one in the house to hear me, but then again we did come through two doors and down a set of stairs just to get here I doubt they would hear us even if they were here. The more he grind into me the more, and louder, I moan. Finally the building in me explodes in an amazing feeling, I can't help but moan Jace's name loud one more time.

As I'm coming down from the high of my first orgasm I feel Jace kissing the side of my neck, his erection still pushed into my core. I let my hands feel his chest and make my way down to the waist band of his jeans. Before I put my hands down there I flip us over so I'm straddling his waist again. I lean down and capture his lips with mine. I don't even have to ask for entrance into his mouth he grants it as soon as he feels my tongue. I run my hands down his shirt and push it up to feel his abs underneath. He groans and moves his hands to the hem of my dress and lifts it slightly so he's holding on to my hips and pushes himself up so were chest to chest.

"Rosie," he says breathlessly. "I want you," he states kissing down my neck. He tugs on my dress and looks at me asking if it's ok to take it off. I look at him and slowly nod my head. He pulls it up slowly watching it as it drags against my skin. He looks at my body as if he'd just found the Holy Grail. "God, you are so beautiful." He says looking into my eyes, he pulls me down to kiss him again. With shaking hands, I undo his shirt buttons and push it off his shoulders, I feel his upper body with my hands whilst kissing him then making my way down his neck with kisses. He groans into my neck, flips us and starts kissing down my neck towards my chest. I undo his pants and push them down with my feet. I've never done anything like this before, I've heard from Isabelle that for the first time it hurts a little but then gets better, and then it gets amazing, depending on how good the guy is. I hope it's amazing with Jace, I want my first time to be amazing.

Slowly his lips make their way down to my chest, he looks up and moves his hands behind my back asking if it's ok to take my bra off, I nod and he takes it off. He looks at my breasts and slowly dips his head to take one of my nipples in his mouth. I moan and arch my back pressing myself into him. He slowly moves his left hand down towards my panties, he slowly puts his hand inside the band and moves his hand down till he's cupping me. He lifts his head of my breast and looks at me, I slowly nod, he smiles drops his head back to my breast and pushes his fingers inside me.

I gasp. I wasn't expecting it to feel that intense straight away. He slowly moves the fingers he has inside me, causing me to moan again. I can feel the bulge in his boxers grow stiffer. I reach my hand down to the band of his boxers and slowly grab hold of him. He stifles a moan against my breast as I pump up and down on his long length.

He quickly stands up and pulls me up with him. He turns to me and picks me up using my hips and starts to kiss me again. I wrap my legs around his torso and he walks us over to the pool table. Luckily the balls were not on the table but in the pockets.

He slowly lowers me down on to the table and pushes up so we are both led side by side on the table. He slowly raises his hand and kisses my face, holding my chin between his thumb and fingers. With his other hand he removed mine and his underwear. Slowly he climbs on top of me and positions himself near my entrance.

"Is it your first time?" he asks looking me in the eyes. I blush and nod. He smiles an amazing smile leans down and kisses me, then he pushes himself in. I clenched on to him and bit down on his shoulder. He stilled inside me and kissed me on my head and all over my face. Slowly I moved underneath him, I was shocked to find hardly any pain but an amazing amount of pleasure. I moan which alerts Jace that I no longer find it painful. He moves and I moan again, as does he.

Soon we're both lost in the rhythm of it. Our breaths both coming in slow pants along with our moans. With nothing else playing in the room our breathing sounds deafening. We are both moaning each other's names, and soon we both orgasm loudly calling out each other's names so loud that I'm sure someone heard.

When we come down from our high were both wrapped around each other like a vine. I snuggle into Jace's chest and fall asleep almost instantly, drained from both my orgasms.

Okay people! Do you want more? If you do please review! I know I seem to always write pregnancy stories its just because i love the idea of little Clary's and Jace's running about the place!

Please review people!


	3. Chapter 3

(JPOV)

I look down at Rosie in my arms, she looks so beautiful. I've been wanting to do that with her for 3 years. She didn't know I existed till she became the photographer for the football team and even then I'm not sure she noticed me properly until earlier today when I asked her out. I had to get Izzy to make sure that she would come with me, I'm so glad that she managed to make her. I don't think I could have lasted another week just watching her when she's in her own world with that Simon guy. I know Simon because Izzy won't stop talking about him, they have only been together for 6 months.

She mentioned earlier that she didn't know how I was linked to Isabelle, I want to tell her that I'm her brothers best friend and the fact that I actually grew up with her because of our parent, well before my mother died, but I don't want her to know that Izzy made her come here.

God I think I love her already, she is so beautiful just cuddled into my side holding on to me as if I'm a life boat and she's in the middle of the ocean.

I move out of her hold and quickly pick up my boxers and put them on, I grabbed a blanket that was on one of my game chairs and walked over to Rosie. I don't understand the feeling I get when I call her Rosie, it feels as if I should be calling her something else. She said her name was Rosalie but that doesn't feel right either. I'll ask her tomorrow, hopefully she won't mind spending the night with me. She didn't seem to mind when she was wrapped around me. I put the blanket over her then walk back around to pick up all of our clothes that seem to be everywhere around the games room. I fold them and put them on top of Rosie then I lean down pick her up and carry her to my room.

When in my room I put her on my bed and pull the blanket over her. I get myself into a clean pair of boxers and jump into bed besides her. I put a t-shirt and her underwear next to her on the bedside table just in case she woke up and wanted to cover herself. I lean down and pull her to me. She grunts and turns around and lays her head on my chest. "Mm, Jace." She mumbles in her sleep which makes me smile.

As I start to drift to sleep with her wrapped around me I suddenly become wide awake remembering something.

We didn't use any protection. Shit! I don't know if Rosie is on any birth control. Shit, shit, shit! I hope she is, we can't be dealing with a teen pregnancy, especially with what she told me earlier. I'd still stay with her even if it was to happen, I'd be able to support them with Dad's trust fund. It kicks in in 4 months. Ok no matter what happens we'll get through it together, hopefully. With that last thought I drift into a comfortable sleep with Rosie wrapped in my arms.

(RPOV)

I wake up feeling warm all over. I snuggle closer into the warmth at my side. It vibrates with laughter. I look up and see Jace looking down at me.

"You are so cute when you're trying not to wake up." He said laughing again. I scowl at him, it's then that I realise that I have no clothes on. I pull the blanket more around me and lower my head so he can't see my blush. He notices anyway, "hey," he says as he puts two fingers under my chin and raises my head until our eyes meet. "There is no reason to hide from me Rosie. I think you're the most beautiful girl in the world. And well, being naked does help a lot." He finished winking at me.

I laugh and shove at him and he starts laughing too. "Your underpants and one of my t-shirts are next to you if you want to put them on." He says. "But I have a better idea on what to do with our morning." He grabs me by my waist and pulls me on top of him and starts to kiss my neck. I can't help but moan again. This boy does unspeakable things to me, and I can't help but love them. Soon were at it again. And again it's amazing. I lay down next to him, when a thought suddenly crosses my mind. Two times we've done this and both timed we hadn't used protection. "Shit," I say not realising I said it out loud. Jace gives me a puzzled look.

"Jace we didn't use anything," I say to him and his face drops.

"You're not on anything either are you?" he asks me with fear in his eyes. Slowly I shake my head. "Shit, we're screwed." He said pulling at his hair.

"What do we do?" I ask in a quiet voice, afraid of the answer. He looks at me, still with adoration again.

"Well I don't know about you Red but I want us. Whatever we are I want it. If you just want friendship then I'll have to learn to want that. But I'd like to be able to call you mine when were in school. I want to be able to hold your hand walking down the corridor from our math class to our art class. That's if you want it too." He says and hope is back in his eyes.

"We have math and art together?" I ask questioning myself on how I didn't know this.

He laughs at my confused face. "We have 4 classes together and our free period but you never notice, your always to into the work were doing, especially in art. Sometimes you completely space out and just draw in your sketch book, even when we are supposed to be doing a science experiment."

"Oh," I get out, "I suppose I'd better start paying more attention to my boyfriend then." I say and look up to him to see that he has the biggest smile I've ever seen plastered on his face. He quickly pulls my face to him lips and kisses me, hard. Before I know it we're on round two and not caring about protection again.

-O-

"Jace I need to go home I need to get clothes," I say looking over at him lounging in the gaming chair playing 'Fifa 15' on the X-box. He's wearing a pair of his grey jogging bottoms and a white t-shirt that shows off his abs.

"Why can't you wear what you have on?" he asks.

I look at him, both eyebrows raised, with a questioning look on my face. "You expect me to keep wearing yesterday's clothes? No I need to go and get some more. We can come back or you can spend the night with me at mine if you like." I say to him getting up and turning off the PlayStation from me playing 'Call of Duty'. He looks up sighs and gives in, turning off his game getting up and grabbing my hand, he pulls me up the stairs grabs his house and car keys and takes me the garage.

"Do you want to go for lunch after you change?" he asks before we get into the car.

"We could go to Taki's?" I offer as a suggestion. He looks at me with his mouth open.

"You are the best girlfriend ever! I love Taki's!" he says smiling like he's just won the lottery. I can't help but laugh at him, when were in the car I lean over the middle and give him a kiss on the cheek. He looks at me smiles and kisses me on the lips.

"Oh I forgot to ask, how do you know Izzy?" I ask looking over to him. He looks kind of guilty.

"I'll tell you but you have to promise not to be mad, okay?" He says, I look at him and nod my promise. "I have known Izzy longer than you have. I grew up with them, my parents, when my mother was alive, and her parents were best friends and obviously brought us up together. Alec is my best friend like Izzy's yours. I've known you for about 3 years, you just never realised it was me. Not that I've changed much but you didn't really pay attention to me and Alec back then. I'm pretty sure you'd only been friends with Izzy a few months by then but you were having a sleep over and Alec and I were watching DVD's with you. I couldn't keep my eyes off you, your curly untamed hair and beautiful green eyes. I think I wanted you even then."

I smile at him, "If you've known me all this time how come you only approached me yesterday?" I ask him, wondering how I never noticed him before yesterday as a potential boyfriend.

"I always thought you remembered me from those years ago when I was too shy to talk to you. But when I spoke to you yesterday you acted like you only knew me because you take my photo every time we have a game. I realised that then was my chance to get you, to talk to you and build a friendship and then hopefully a relationship. I didn't even think of straight away asking you to be my girlfriend because I know you would have probably thought I was playing a practical joke. But I'm not Rosie I really do like you and I have for a while, I just thought you didn't like me."

"In truth Jace, I didn't even acknowledge boys at all until you came up to me yesterday. I didn't even think anyone would notice me. I'm not exactly the best thing to look at on a daily basis." I say with my head hung low.

"Hey look at me," Jace says whilst pulling my chin towards him. "You are beautiful! How come you never noticed all the guys watching you walk past them on a daily basis? The amount of times I've wanted to beat up Sebastian Verlac for undressing you with his eyes every time he sees you. The reason that I didn't was because I didn't want him to know that I wanted you too because then he would have approached you. I couldn't deal with that. Anyway were here. Do you want me to come in with you?" He asks.

"Yes please, I don't want you just waiting in the car." I say as I get out. He walks around the car and quickly grabs my hand before I have even taken 4 steps. I smile at him and walk to my house, I open the door and walk in. My house isn't as big as Jace's but it's still too big for just one person.

The first think I notice is that someone's bags are in the middle of the parlour. I stop causing Jace to walk into me.

"Hello?" I call out.

"Clary I'm in the living room." I hear someone shout back. I haven't been called Clary in 4 years, the only person who still calls me that is my mother.

"Who's Clary?" Jace questions looking at me. I look at him guiltily.

"Clary is my real name. I go by my middle name, Clarissa Rosalie Fray. Sorry I didn't tell you." I say sheepishly looking at my feet.

"It's ok, let's go and see who's here." He says, you can hear the curiosity in his voice.

"Oh I know who it is." I say to him, he looks at me funnily. "Do you want to meet my mother or do you want to go back and hide in the car? You can still run." I say to him, not sure if he will take me seriously or laugh it off. Unfortunately he laughs it off and pulls me towards the living room, towards the woman who abandoned me. I sigh and walk the rest of the way instead of being dragged.

I make it to the living room and see my mother and Luke in there. I stop in my tracks. My mother is holding a little bundle of pink blankets in her arms.

"Clary…" she says before I cut her off.

"What are you doing here? Now you have another daughter you've come to give her over to me as well as leaving me when I was 13 to look after myself you want me to raise her as well?" I say blowing my cool.

"Clary please don't talk to your mother like that," Luke says.

"Oh please like you understand Luke. It wasn't you who she left when you were under 14 to care for herself. I had no one mum; you left me all on my own! Who was I supposed to turn to! Simon doesn't even know that you left me! The only person who knows is Jace and he hasn't known that long either! How could you!" I finally break down crying, I fall to the floor but before I feel the impact I feel two arms wrap around me, from the smell of him I can tell its Jace. He turns me to his chest where I cry my heart out.

.o.0.O.0.o.

 **Okay 3rd chapter! I'm supposed to be revising for an English exam that I have tomorrow. Writing fan fiction counts right?  
Tell me what you think people! Review!  
Kisses and Cwtches!**


	4. Chapter 4

(JPOV)

I feel Ros… Clary shaking in my arms. Clary suits her, it's better than Rosie. I can see what she said about the resemblance between her and her mother, the look like copies of each other. But her mother has darker red hair and has more wrinkles than Clary had obviously because of the age gap.

"So… you must be Jace?" I look up to see that Luke, I think that's what she said his name was, has asked me a question. I nod to him and look back down to my Red to make sure she's ok.

"Red are you ok?" I whisper in her ear. She shakes he head and hold on to my tighter. "Do you want to go get some clothes and stay with me a while?" I ask her.

"She doesn't need to stay with you. She's perfectly fine living in her own house, thank you for bringing my daughter home. You can leave now." I look up shocked at Red's mother. I feel Clary tense in my arms.

"I'm not leaving my girl alone with you. I don't care if you're her mother she needs someone in her corner, that me." I say to her and she looks at me shocked.

"Your girl? Clary you have a boyfriend and didn't tell me?" she looks at her daughter shock written all over her face. Clary tenses in my arms again and she turns to her mother with fire raging in her eyes.

"Are you really going to criticise me for not telling you I have a boyfriend when you didn't tell me I had a sister!" she shouts at her mother. Her mother visibly flinches at Red's answer. "Come on Jace, were going to pack some things and leave. That means I don't want either of you two following me." She says raising her finger to point and her mother and step father. She grabs my hand and pulls me towards the stairs then up them to the third door on the left. It's her room. There is a queen size bed in the middle of the room with a purple blanket over it. The bed is made, showing that she didn't sleep in it last night. Her room overall is clean, but the walls aren't white like I like them. There are posters all over the green, orange and black room. It looks like the one wall she did in strips, the other she threw the paint on and the other two held drawings and photos of hers. It's a lovely room, but not like mine. I prefer my clean room white and black and it has stayed that way since before my mother died when I was 10.

I look over at Clary packing her things and walk over to sit down and pull her next to me. "I like the name Clary for you. It suits you more than Rosie does." I say to her. Seeing she's finished I grab hold of her hips, pulling her on to my lap to hold her close to my chest. "I was thinking last night that it didn't suit you 100% so I was actually going to ask you today if it was your real name, but I guess now I don't have to ask." I say smiling down at her. She laughs slightly then hiccups and starts to cry again.

"Why is she here Jace? She hasn't wanted to know me for the past 4 years, why now?" she asks between hiccups.

"I don't know Red. We'll have to ask her if we want to find out why she did it. Do you want to talk to her about it today?" I ask her still holding her to my chest as if keeping her there will stop her from getting hurt by her mother's words.

"No, I don't want to see her today. I was going to climb down the drain pipe to get out. What?" she questions because my look.

"Why have you ever had to climb down the drain pipe?" I question. She never needed to sneak out, she could always just walk out the door, no one would have known any different.

"I needed to make it look like my mother was here on some occasions and would climb down the pipe as if she said I couldn't leave. It worked; the only person who knows that she wasn't and is only now living her is you." She said with sadness in her eyes. "I'd like to keep it that way too please."

"Of course," I said looking into her eyes. I move a piece of hair from her face. "I would never do something to upset you, you're my girl." I said smiling down at her and leaning down to kiss her.

She wraps her arms around my neck and tangles her hand in the hair at the back of my neck. I run my tongue across the bottom of her lip to ask for entrance which she grants and moans when my tongue massages hers. I run my hand down the side of her body and reach the end of her dress. My hand slowly makes its way up the inside of her right thigh till I reach her special place. I run my fingers up and down her. I have her moaning and it makes me want her more. I lower my hands and just as I am about to push inside the door opens causing us to break apart, she falls and lands on her behind.

We both look up at the door and see the shocked expression of Clary's mother stood in the door way. "What do you think you're doing to my daughter!" she shouts at me lifting her hand to point at me in a menacing way. I look down at Clary and realise that she's bright red. I don't know if it's from embarrassment or anger.

My silent question is answered not a second later when she gets to her feet and screams at her mother. "What do think you're doing Jocelyn?! You can't just walk into my room and try and mother me after leaving me here on my own for 4 years." She raises her voice towards the end. I didn't miss her mother's flinch when she called her by her name and not 'mum'. "And another thing! What I do with my boyfriend in my room is none of your business! Now get out!" She practically screams the last bit causing Jocelyn to turn around and walk out of the room as stiff as a board.

Clary looks at me and she's crying again. I grab her backpack, school bag and her arm and tell her that were leaving now. "Wait!" she cries as I'm about to pull her out of her room. She runs back in and goes to her dresser. She pushes it out of the way and removes a floor board from underneath it. She reaches in and comes out with a shoe box. With the shoe box under her arm she walks over to me grabs my arm and pulls me out of the house. I open the passenger side door for her and put her stuff in the boot. I get in and as I'm pulling away I can see her mother up on the porch watching us leaving.

Clary is shaking in her seat. I think she's crying. I pull over on a side street and pull her too me. "Shh Red, it's ok, I promise you every things going to be ok." I say and whisper other soothing words in her ear. After about 20 minutes she calms down and wipes her eyes.

"Can we get take out from Taki's and eat at your place please?" she asks, I can tell she doesn't want to go in just in case we see some people that we know. It's pretty obvious that she's been crying so I agree and give her my phone, tell her my order and have her phone ahead to let them know about our pick up.

30 minutes later we're back in my house in the games room. I decided that I was going to move one of the sofas down here so we can sit together. She laughed at me from the top of the stairs as I struggled to take it down, but it was worth it for the closeness.

We sat on the sofa and ate our food from Taki's. She had coconut pancakes and I have a cheese burger and fries.

"Remind me why you had coconut pancakes again?" I ask her as I finish my food. She looks at me as if I've questioned why grass is green.

"Uh because coconut pancakes are the best! And before you say it no they are not a breakfast food they are an all-day food." She pokes her tongue out at me and I can't help but laugh at the childishness. She looks at me and sighs. "I just want to thank you, for yesterday, and today really. Thanks for taking me away from her. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there." And then she cuddles in close to me.

"It's ok my girl. I'd do anything to make sure you're happy and safe." I said and looked down at her and kissed her on the head.

"Anything?" she asked with an evil glint in her eye. Damn what's she up to now.

(R/CPOV)

I look at Jace and see him pushing the trolley around the supermarket. I can't believe he's come to do this for me. I was only joking, partly. I look down to the trolley and see the three different flavours of ice-cream and smile. We walk towards the DVD section, I find all the Disney films available in this store. Sleeping beauty, Cinderella, Beauty and the Beast, Up and Aladdin. I grab them all and put them in the trolley and push our way to the till.

The lady at the till looks at all the ice-cream and the DVD's and breaks out in a smile. "You have a lovely boyfriend buying all this stuff for you. Special occasion?" She asks. I look over at Jace and he smiles to me.

"Yeah a very special occasion. It's our anniversary." He says smiling widely at me. I look at him with confusion clearly written on my face. He pulls me to his side and whispers in my ear, "Play along."

"Oh your anniversary, how long have you been together?" she asks smiling more widely at us.

"2 years," Jace says looking down at me with love in his eyes, at least I think its love. I look up at him and realise that I actually hope its love. It would be amazing to finally feel loved

"Oh well aren't you the cutest! Here I'll throw in a few bags of popcorn, on me." She said smiling widely at us.

"Oh thank you so much," Jace leans in closer to look at her name tag. "Susan." He finished with a big grin on his face.

"Don't mention it sweeties, you remind me of me and my husband when we were younger. So much love around both of you, your both practically glowing with it." She says, smiling and telling us the total of our purchase. "That will be $45.50, please." Jace smiles at me pulls out his wallet and pays for it all on a shiny silver credit card.

We grab out shopping and walk back to the car. "We can start watching these then well order some food, I'll pay for that, and then we can watch the rest. Any problems with that plan?" I ask looking towards him.

"Yes. One." He says as he climbs into the driver's side. I look at him as if to say continue, which he does. "You're not paying for the takeaway. That's on me, it's my house, you are my guest and there for I have to feed you." He replies smiling across to me.

"Technically I'm just gate crashing at your house because I have nowhere else to go." I look into his face and he scoffs.

"Like I'd ever tell you that you weren't welcome in my house or where ever I am staying. You and I are a package deal now; they want me they get you too and the same if they want you they get me. I hope Simon can learn to handle himself in my presence," He says in a joking way causing me to burst out laughing. I knew then in that moment that I am falling in love with Jace Herondale and I wouldn't have it any other way.

-_-_-_-_-_-_.-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 ** _Okay guys! I'm really enjoying writing this story for you! If you are enjoying this story read my other story The Incident that Cause Perfection! They are both Clace stories!_**  
 ** _Really hope your enjoying reading my stories as much as I enjoy writing them. I'm sorry for any mistakes I make in my stories, I try my best not to!_**  
 ** _Anyway review please :D Cwtches!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_PREVIOUSLY_

 _"Technically I'm just gate crashing at your house because I have nowhere else to go." I look into his face and he scoffs._

 _"Like I'd ever tell you that you weren't welcome in my house or where ever I am staying. You and I are a package deal now; they want me they get you too and the same if they want you they get me. I hope Simon can learn to handle himself in my presence," He says in a joking way causing me to burst out laughing. I knew then in that moment that I am falling in love with Jace Herondale and I wouldn't have it any other way._

JPOV  
I watch her as she is in hysterical laughter in the passenger seat and I can't help the thought that drifts through my mind at the exact moment. I will do anything for this woman, she is the woman I love.

I admit to myself, I am in love with Clary Fray.

I start the car and she's still laughing, I can't keep the smile off my face knowing that I am the one who put that smile on hers. She quietens downs and starts humming along to the song on the radio. It's only the beginning of the song and as soon as the words start she sings along as well.

'She's got a smile that it seems to me reminds me of childhood memories. Where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky.  
Now and then when I see her face, she takes me away to that special place and if I stared too long I'd probably break down and cry.  
Sweet child o' mine, Sweet love of mine'

'I didn't know you'd know this song.' I say unable to hide my proud smile. She smiles back at me and starts singing the song again, this time I join in.

'She's got eyes of the bluest skies as if they thought of rain. I'd hate to look into those eyes and see an ounce of pain.  
Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place, where as a child I'd hide and pray for the thunder and the rain to quietly pass me by  
Sweet child o' mine, Sweet love of mine'

Just as we pull up to my house the music stops and we both laughing. I get out of the car and walk to her side, she's still lightly laughing to herself. I offer her my hand with a slight bow, she laughs a little more and takes my hand. I pull her to my side as we walk towards the house.

"Oh I forgot to mention, Margret is going to be inside now cleaning. I'm probably going to get shit for moving the sofa, so I'll probably blame you, she won't shout at you." I say with a smirk down at her, trying to get a rise out of her, and I'm successful.

She slaps my chest, "You will do no such thing! I was fine sitting on the gaming chairs, I would have ended up sat in your lap that way." She states, with a wink in my direction. Damn why didn't I think of that! I may move the sofa back upstairs just for it. Or maybe I can show her another room besides the ones she's already seen. I can take her to the home cinema, which would be a great place to watch all our movies in.

I hold up my hands as a sign of surrender and walk into the house, a small laugh leaving my lips as I do.

"Jason!' I hear Margret shout as soon as I walk into the house, "Is that you honey?"

"Yeah it's me Margret. I brought a friend over, we are going to watch movies in the cinema room ok?" I question back.

"One sec honey, let me meet your friend, I'll be right down." I look towards Clary and see her shuffling from foot to foot, she looks nervous.

"Hey," I turn to her and put my fingers under her chin, lifting her head so our eyes meet. "What's up? You look nervous." I ask, moving my hand from under her chin to smooth my thumb over her cheek. She leans her head into my hand.

"I don't want to give a bad impression to someone who's been in your life longer than me. What if she doesn't like me and stops me from coming over to your house where will I go?" she questions in a near hysterical panicky voice. I grab her around her waist and pull her to my chest.

"Clary, not that it matters what Margret thinks, but she will love you! People can't help but love you when they get to know you. You are such an amazing girl, you have a great personality and anyone who says any different will have me to answer too, got it?" I say to her, looking into her eyes the entire time, hoping that she will believe my words and gain a bit more confidence. She smiles up at me, tears in her eyes, I hope they are happy tears.

"You really think so?" she questions me, I can see that this may help her to gain more confident, and maybe then she'll let me hold her hand in school on Monday.

"I think that everyone is stupid not to love you Clary. You are so amazing!" I pull her into my chest wrap my arms around her shoulders and plant a kiss on her forehead.

"Well, I didn't think it was that kind of friend Jason, I thought it would be one of your football buddies." I hear the smile in Margret's voice before I turn and see her smiling like a Cheshire cat at me and Clary. I smile back at her and feel Clary bury herself more into my side.

"Margret, this is Clary, my girlfriend." I say smiling down at Clary who tightened her hold when I said girlfriend, she's smiling back up at me.

"Well dear, it's lovely to meet you! We all thought Jason was going never going to get a girlfriend and bring her to the house. It's so lovely so meet you!"

"Hey." Clary manages to squeeze out. I laugh deeply.

"Ok Margret you are going to frighten her away. We're going to watch movies and eat ice-cream. Call us if you need us." I say pulling Clary with me, hoping that she hadn't noticed the missing sofa, knowing that she had.

"I hope you know mister that you are bring the sofa back upstairs all by yourself! Don't think I didn't notice!" she calls as I grab two spoons out of the kitchen before pushing Clary into the cinema room.

"Ok" I shout over my shoulder and run into the room with my Red. "Ok so what movie are we watching first?" I ask as I take the DVD's and walk over to the DVD player.

"I can't choose between Beauty and the Beast or Cinderella. You pick out of those two." She replies, taking the ice cream out of the bag and tucking into it as she answers. I put in Beauty and the Beast, it's secretly my favourite one out of the three princess ones she chose. I walk over to her and pull her up, sit down and pull her back to sit on my lap. She lets out a breathy laugh and moves closer into my chest whilst eating her ice cream.

We sit for about 4 hours before we decide that we need something other than ice cream. We order Chinese and Clary say's that she's going to go take a shower. I lead her to my room and tell her to help herself to anything she needs in my draws.

20 minutes later, Clary still isn't down from her shower and the doorbell rings. I go and answer it getting my wallet out ready to pay for the Chinese food that we ordered. I open the door and am quite surprised to see Jonathan Morgenstern, a guy who's on my football team. He is a tall guy, the same build as me, but instead of being golden like me he's more ice. He has white blonde hair with emerald green eyes. Come to think about it, looking at him, they are a very similar green to Clary's green eyes.

"Jason, what's up man?" Jon questions tapping me on the shoulder. I couldn't help but internally cringe. I really didn't like Jon, especially the way he talks about and treats the girls he goes out with.

"Hey Jon. Just ordered food watching a few movies." I say trying to get him off my property faster.

"Who you with, there's enough food here for two," he says handing me the bag and taking the money.

"You can keep the change, and oh just me and my girl. Trying to cheer her up, we've both had shitty days." I say shrugging.

"Your girl eh," he says with a laugh, "Who's the unlucky girl that has you tied down then?" he asks.

"That's not your business." I say with a laugh hoping he'll drop it, I don't even know why I brought it up in the first place.

"Jace who's at the door is it our food?" Clary asks. Crap I see Jon's eyebrows shoot up.

"Rosie Fray. You're dating Rosie Fray!" Jon practically shouts causing Clary to look at who's standing outside the door. I turn to her and realise that she's only wearing one of my t-shirts. She blushes and hides behind the door to the living room. "God damn, and she's a hot piece of ass too! Well done Herondale!" he raises his hand as if to ask for a high five.

"Dude, that's my girlfriend, I don't want you checking her out, she's not for you." I say in as much of a menacing voice as I can muster.

"Dude, chill out, you and I both know as soon as she gives you a piece of that fine ass that she'll be out the door and you'll be ready to move on to the next person to wet your dick." I couldn't help myself, my arm drew back and my fist landed right in the middle of his face.

"You ever talk about Rosie that way again, I'll do more than pummel your face. I'll put you in hospital ok?" I asked and he nodded and ran down my driveway back to the waiting car and it sped away.

"Wow that was…" Clary said from behind me, I hope she wasn't mad, she kept her face blank as if to not show me any emotions. "…So hot." She finished. I exhaled the breath that I didn't even realise I was holding and walked towards her to wrap her in my arms.

"Come on, let's go eat some Chinese and get back to our movies." I said closing the door and pulling her away to go eat our food.

o.0.O.0.o

Please review guys! I have another chapter to post and will do it today if I get a few more reviews! I really love reading them and I hate bartering for reviews for chapters but they are really great to have!  
Also not sure if ive done this but I do not own any of the characters in this story (Unless I've said otherwise) I only own the plot (I think) I don't think I've seen one like this story before that is why I wanted to write it.  
Anyway! Please Review!

Cwtches for you all!


	6. Chapter 6

R/CPOV

It's Sunday and I woke up wrapped in Jace's arms again. I love being here. It so comforting to know that even during the night he won't let me go. I turn and snuggle my head into his chest. His arms tighten around me and I can't help myself, I snuggle in more. After about 5 minutes we both come round more and make our way down stairs to eat breakfast.

"So, what's the plans for today?" Jace asks as I'm putting my cereal bowl on the drying rack.

"Do you have Netflix?" I question, knowing that I will probably get a sarcastic remark back from him, as I hop up onto the kitchen surface.

"Netflix? What is this strange thing that you are talking about?" he asks me in a fake English accent. I can't help the laughter that escapes my mouth. I look over at him with eyes blurred from laughing too much to see him smiling ear to ear and running his hands through his golden locks. He walks over and stands between my legs lifting his hand to wipe away a tear that fell from my eye. "I love making you smile like that, it makes your face light up and your eyes shine. You are so beautiful, do you know that?" I just blush and pull his face down to mine for a small sweet kiss.

"But in all seriousness, you do have Netflix don't you?" I ask after I pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"Yeah I have Netflix. Why what do you want to do?" I smile at him and pull him by his hand towards the fridge. I pile as much as I can in his arms before telling him to follow me. I take us back to his room where we sit all day and waste the day away eating junk food and watching crap movies on Netflix. It was one of the best Sundays I've ever had.

...

Monday morning snuck up and was here before we even realised the weekend was over. I didn't want to get out of bed but Jace reminded me that I need to keep my attendance up above 95% and keep my 4.0 GP average if I want to get into a good school.

I quickly jump out of bed and follow Jace into the shower. I didn't realise how much of a bad idea that was until I felt him pull my hair across the back of my neck and start to trail kisses down from my ear to the join of my shoulder. I can't hold in the little moan that escapes when he sucks and nibbles at the point just below my ear. I feel him smirk against my neck as I feel his hand slide around the front of my stomach and dip down until his fingers were pushing inside of me whilst he palms me outside. I lean back and moan as I feel him pressed up against me, ready for action. I turn my head and start to kiss everywhere I can reach from the angle that I'm in. When I start sucking at the joining of his neck and shoulder he spins me around and pins me to the shower wall. I wrap my legs around his waist and hear him moan as I rub up against him. Before I can compose a decent thought Jace is kissing me and pushes into me, a moan manages to escape into his mouth.

Soon were both panting our breaths and both climbing closer to the edge. Jace pushes his hand down between my thighs and starts massaging me to help me build. A few seconds later were both screaming each other's names and falling to the floor with Jace not having enough energy to hold us up anymore.

After 5 minutes we both get up and get out of the shower. Its 7:15 and classes start at 8:30 so we have over an hour. I spend 20 minutes getting ready and doing my hair. I blow dry my hair and contemplate dying it back to its original colour. I think I'll speak to Jace and Izzy about it first, see what they both think. I put on my tight black skinny jeans, a tight white vest top with a leather jacket over the top and my small black heeled boots that Izzy made me buy. I would never normally wear the outfit to school with fear of being stared at but today I'm going in with Jace so I'm going to be stared at anyway, I may as well look good whilst being stared at. I have smallest amount of makeup on, only eye shadow, mascara, eye liner and lip gloss.

I walk down stairs after brushing my teeth to go to the kitchen where Jace is waiting for me ready to leave for school. As soon as I walk in Jace's jaw hits the floor. I look at him with a small smile on my face. "You look… amazing!" he says after being able to finally say something other than 'UM'. I smile at him and look him up and down.

"Not too bad yourself handsome." He has on dark wash skinny jeans, but not so tight that you can see everything, a nice white short sleeved t-shirt that showed off his muscles, he had on black Vans, and I'm guessing that the leather jacket behind him is his too. "Did you look at what I was wearing before you got dressed or did we just magically end up dressed like each other?" I say with a laugh as I reach for an apple to eat for my breakfast.

He looks down and realises that we do indeed match and just grins at me. "Now people will know just how hot you are. You dress like the hottest guy in the school you'd have to be." He says with a wink towards me.

"Oh so are you saying that if I didn't dress like this and wore my normal going to school clothes then you wouldn't think that I'm hot?" I ask back trying to make myself look and sound hurt. By the look on his face I've managed to do just that.

"Oh no babe, you're gorgeous without all this. You looked beautiful in your paint splattered overalls that you wore around the house yesterday. I'm so sorry for upsetting you." He says moving towards me and stroking my face as if to sooth me. Slowly a small grin comes on to my face and I look up at him. He looks down at me confused and then I see recognition in his eyes. "You did that on purpose just so I'd apologise to you didn't you?" he questions with a smile as big as mine on his face too.

"Yep now let's get to school!" I say enthusiastically as I reach up and plant a kiss on the side of his mouth before reaching down and pulling him towards his car, fingers entwined.

We climb into the car and start the short journey to the hell hole called high school. "What would you think if I decided to dye my hair back to ginger?" I ask him as we're rearing the school.

"Point one, your hair is red not ginger. Point 2, you look beautiful with both red and brown hair. And final point, it doesn't matter what I think or what anyone else thinks. As long as you are happy with the way you look then you are beautiful, inside and out." He says as he pulls up to the school and parks in his usual parking space. I lean over and plant a small kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you. Can we stop by a drug store after school to get some hair dye?" I ask him with the pleading eyes that I learnt he can't resist. "Oh and can Izzy and Simon come over tonight? Izzy to do my hair and Simon because its game night and I don't want to leave you and go to Simon's. Oh please!" I say pulling even more of a puppy dog face, lips pouted eyes open wide blinking at him sweetly.

"There's no need to beg, of course we can do all those things. Do you want to ask Simon to come over straight from school, he can catch a lift with us?" he said smiling at me.

"Oh my god that would be amazing! Thank you thank you thank you!" I say doing little jumps in my seat. He just laughs at me some more.

"Come on then Red, let's go make everyone in this school jealous." He says as he gets out of his car and walks around to help me out.

He reaches his hand in to help me out, I take a deep breath, let it out and grab his hand. He doesn't drop my hand but holds on to it in a tight grip.

As soon as I'm out of the car people stop and stare at us. I hear the whispers coming from everyone. 'Is that Jason Herondale and the art geek? What's her name Rosie?', 'God they both look so good together', 'who's that she's so hot' and my favourite came from Aline Penhallow 'Why's he with her when he could be with me?'

I can't help the small laugh that escapes my lips, and I look up at Jace to see him trying to smother a laugh too. That quickly puts my mind at ease and I walk into the school with new found confidence.

We walk to my locker, still getting weird glances, but neither of us caring to listen to the words that people are saying. As we near my locker I let go of Jace's hand, he walks across the hall to his locker. That's something else I didn't realise, he was nearly opposite my locker and I never even paid any attention to him.

As soon as he gets his books he's back at my side his hand drawing little circles on the bottom of my back. "So, are you going to move seats and sit by me now in Math?" He questions as he moves his hand from the bottom of my back to my hand and pulls me towards our math class room.

"Oh no, what will poor Aline have to look at if I sit next to you?" I ask, trying to sound as serious as I can.

"Well, I don't care. She should see that I'm taken." He says setting his jaw in a stubborn way. "You are sitting by me even if I have to drag you to the seat and glue you there."

"Wow, Jace, chill I was kidding of course I'm sitting by you. No one's going to stop me either." I add with a wink in his direction causing him to chuckle and pull me to his side and wrap his arm around my shoulder, still holding my hand. We walk into Math and sit at the back of the class room in Jace and Aline's usual seats. As soon as we sit down Jace pushes his chair closer to mine and grabs my hand under the table.

"How's that going to work smart ass?" I ask and he looks confused. "I'm right handed and you're left, switch seats with me." He looks at me as if I've just told him what Pi to a hundred places is. He gets up and we switch places. Just as we are sitting back down Aline walks in and B lines straight to us.

"You're in my seat short stuff move so Jason and I can do some talking." She says whilst glaring at me.

"Actually Aline, I'm in the seat you usually sit in, and my girlfriend Rosie here, is sat in my seat. I don't plan on moving anytime soon and neither does Rosie. Now please leave us alone so we can learn some fun things about linear equations." Jace said to her and turned then to ignore her and start up a conversation with me.

"But Jason!" she wined. She couldn't have acted more childish if she stamped her feet.

"Look, Aline is it?" I say trying hard not to let my temper flare on her. "Jason here, has moved on to a more sophisticated and less, oh what's the word I'm looking for? Oh yeah that's it, slutty woman. Now please leave us alone so we can get back to our conversation, thanks now." I say in the sweetest voice I can muster whilst wanting to punch her in the face. I didn't realise the whole class was listening until they all burst out laughing. Aline's face went bright red and she scurried her way to my seat at the front of the class.

At that moment the teacher walked in and starts the class. Jace leans over to whisper in my ear, "That was the best thing that I've ever witnessed you do!" I look over to him and see him grinning ear to ear with proudness shining in his eyes. I can't help the small smile that plays on my lips. He leans down and kisses my cheek.

o.0.O.0.o

 _Review please!_

 _Cwtches!_


	7. Chapter 7

Math, Art and Spanish pass by with a blur and then its lunch time. I didn't have Spanish with Jace but he met me outside my class room anyway. We walked into the lunch hall and joined the queue to get something to eat.

"Ugh I hate school food! Remind me that we need to go shopping tonight to get something we can make to bring in as a packed lunch." I say to Jace as he picks up a cold ham sandwich for himself and a chicken and cucumber one for me. He puts them on his tray because he didn't let me get one myself. He then picks up two packets of our favourite crisps, Lay's cheese and onion, and two bottle of cranberry juice.

"Don't worry, well go after school but we'll have to take Simon with us. Do you think he'd mind?" He says as he walks off to pay for the food.

"I actually haven't talked to him yet today, I don't have any classes with him for the first half of the day only the last half. He's going to be so pissed at me for not telling him about us." I say cringing as I realise that I hadn't told him myself but that he must know by now because it's all the whole school can talk about. "Jace I can pay for my own lunch you know I do have money."

"Yes I know that you have money and can pay for your lunch yourself but I'm your boyfriend and I want to do nice things for you like buy you lunch." He says sending a wink my way and walking over to my usual table. Its then that I realise that someone is sat at the table who doesn't usually sit with us. I can't place who it is. She's facing her face towards Simon. She has long dark, almost black, hair cascading down her back, by the looks of it she has on a Blue skater dress with a leather jacket. Her style almost looks like…

"Izzy?" I question and she turns around a huge grin plastered on her face. I run up to her as she jumps up and hug her hard, she hugs me just as hard back. "Izzy what are you doing here!" I question excitedly.

"I transferred. Me and Alec, although he's over there being questioned by the guy in the glittery pants. I think they like each other." She says going off topic slightly when she talks about her twin brother.

"That's Magnus, he's harmless, and loves guys with blue eyes. I don't know why I never put them together before. But damn were off topic, what do you mean you transferred?" I ask excited that my best friend will now be going to my school.

"Well, I convinced my mother that the school we were in wasn't satisfactory and that I've heard from a few close friends, meaning you three," she points to me, Jace and Simon, "That this school is one of the best in the areas. I had to have Alec join in and tell my mother that some of the boys on the football team started treating him weirdly because he came out in school, which wasn't true, they all still think he's straight in that school. But anyway long story cut short, I convinced her to let us move here for our last year because I wanted my last year in high school to be with my best friends and boyfriend." She says sitting back down by Simon and holding his hand.

"Aww Izzy I'm honoured that you changed schools all for me!" Jace exclaims from next to me.

"Hey stop being such an ass. It's amazing that she moved her for us. We are so grateful Izzy. When did you start?" I ask hoping that I'll at least have a few of my classes with her.

"I start after lunch. What class do you have?" she questions looking at me. Before I get a chance to answer Jace does for me.

"We all have Science, Me Cl… I mean Rosie and Simon all have it." I look over at him. He almost slipped up and called me Clary in front of everyone. I haven't had the chance yet to tell them that the name they all call me by isn't actually my name. I hope none of them pick up on it but by the small look exchanged between them they did. I take a deep breath and hope that the questions don't come but of course they do.

"What were you going to call her Jason? Was you going to call her another girls name because that's seriously a low blow, you've only been dating 4 days." She starts to sound angry, I see Jace shoot me a look of pleading.

I take a deep breath and look Izzy straight in the eye. "Look Izzy, he wasn't going to call me another girl's name. He was going to call me by my real name." I take another deep breath. "My real name is Clarissa Rosalie Fray. The reason I go buy Rosie is a long story and if you're willing I will tell you, all of you including Alec and Magnus, tonight at Jace's house. I don't want to talk about it in school. Although really speaking I should tell my teachers that I'd like to be going back to being called Clary instead of Rosie." I think out loud.

"Ok for now I will, but I want to know the whole story and I'm not happy that Mr lover boy over here," she points to Jace, "Found out before me, but I will except it because at least at the end of the day I will know what this is all about."

I thank her, eat my lunch and then make my way to Science. During my free period I decided that I'd do the homework from this morning so that I wouldn't have anything to do tonight but tell Izzy, Simon, Alec and Magnus the truth. After my free I have English, where I sit next to Jace again. Again the other 4 members of our friendship group are in here too. I can't help but start to panic as soon as I see the clock ticking down closer to the time that I have to tell them all that I've been lying to them for the past 4 years.

"Hey calm down they'll understand." I hear Jace whisper in my ear and that instantly calms me down. Before I know it me, Jace, Simon and Izzy are piling into Jace's car and Magnus and Alec are going to meet us at Jace's house in half an hour so Jace and I can go shopping for some food first. We can't carry on living off take-a-ways.

We get to the super market where we pick up bread, sandwich fillers and a pasta dish that you put in the oven for dinner tonight. We both agree that we probably won't even eat it and will end up getting pizza but I say it's better to pick it up just in case.

As soon as we have finished shopping we go back to the car and make our way to Jace's house where I'm going to get screamed at for a good 2 hours.

/./.

As soon as we pull up to Jace's house we see Alec's car in the drive way and Alec and Magnus leaning up against the wall next to the front door. I take a deep breath, get out of the car and make my way over to the front door, Jace, Simon and Isabelle following behind. I open the door ahead of everyone, with the key Jace gave me earlier that day, and walked in. I hear Simon question Jace when he gave me a key and hear Jace shushing him.

"Jason! Clary! Is that you dears?" I hear Margret shout from what sounds like the kitchen.

"Hey Maggie, yeah it's us! We brought some friends too." I shout back earning more weird looks from our friends but Jace just looks at me and shrugs as if to say 'I don't know it's not weird to me', and walks off towards the kitchen with the shopping bags.

"How often do you come over here if his cleaning lady calls for you when he walks through the door?" Alec questions, although from the shade of red his face goes afterwards it was supposed to be a question in his head.

I shrug my shoulders and say, "I've been staying her all weekend. And before you ask I'll explain it all when I tell you about my real name." I walk away, following Jace to the kitchen.

"Clary dear, do you have any washing that you need me too put in with this load or did you put it all in Jason's laundry basket?" She questions whilst looking behind me at everyone as the follow me into the kitchen.

"No everything's in there, thanks Maggie." I say with a smile in her direction. "Hey, Jace can you get me a water out of the fridge and meet us all down in the games room?" I ask turning to Jace. He shouts his agreement from putting things away in the pantry and the fridge. I say goodbye to Margret and walk down towards the games room, the others still following me.

We sit down on the gaming chairs, Jace moved the sofa back upstairs after I mentioned to him before about me sitting in his lap to be closer to him down here.

Everyone sits down and gets comfy except for Simon who is staring in awe at all if Jace's games. I walk over to him, hoping that he'll talk to me like normal and wont question anything about what I need to tell them. "I was going to ask you around tonight for games night before I realised that all this crap needs to come out soon." I say to him as I run my hand up and down the games cases.

"Maybe after you've talked us through it then we can get around to playing some games. It would be great to see if there's something besides school that I'm better at than Jason. What did you call him earlier, Jace?" I nod at his question. "Hmm Jace, it suits him more than Jason does. I may take to calling him it, and everyone else probably will too."

"It does suit him, that's why I call him it. He might not like you calling him it though, it's sort of a nickname, he gave me one I gave him one.

"What's your nickname then?" Simon asks, I can tell by the glint in his eye he thinks that it's going to be something stupid. I go to answer him but again Jace answers for me, wrapping his arms around me as he does, making me jump.

"Red, I call her Red. And no you may not call her Red as well because it is my name for her. Although you can call me Jace if you like, I've kind of grown attached to it, it feels odd answering to Jason now." Jace says this whilst walking us over to one of the gaming chairs and sitting us both down, me on his lap, and wrapping his arms around my waste securing me in place. I snuggle into him and get ready to tell my friends the whole truth about my lie that I have been telling them for the past four years.

"Ok now that we are all settled Ros… I mean Clary why don't you tell us what's up with the whole name thing. And I want to hear the whole story." Izzy says to me not bothering to beat around the bush.

"Ok. So when I was 13 my mother met my step-father Luke Graymark. They married but he needed to move away from where we lived, which is my house now, to a house in LA for his job. My mother left with him, leaving me to live in his house on my own. She would still pay the rent, send checks to pay for food, the electric bill and things like that. I moved schools that year, I was originally going to a school that's on the other side of New York. When we moved into Luke's house, all of two minutes for my mother, I changed schools to go to this one. My mother left a week before school started and when I enrolled I told the school my name but that I preferred to be called by my middle name, They didn't question it and I have been called Rosie ever since then. Jace found out on Friday about my past because I slipped up and said about not wanting to look like my mother being the reason I dye my hair and then telling him that I didn't know my father. The brain box put two and two together and I told him the truth. Well almost the truth. I didn't tell him about my name. When we went over to my house on Saturday,"

Before I could finish my sentence both Izzy and Alec said "What?" but Izzy carried on and said, "You slept over Friday and didn't tell me?"

"Sorry," I say sheepishly and Jace just snorts. "Do you want to hear the rest of the story or are you ok with that?" I ask hoping that I don't have to tell them the rest.

"We want the rest." They all said almost in unison. We all looked at each other and laughed. When we calmed down a bit I carried on with my story.

"Any way, when we went to my house I opened the door to someone calling my name, my real name. She's back, and big shocker she didn't like that I had a boyfriend and didn't tell her. But an even bigger shocker for me is that I have a baby sister. But anyway, I haven't been living in my house, I've been living with Jace since Friday technically." I finished my story looking at Jace trying to avoid the looks of my friends, hoping that there will be no sympathetic looks or any looks of disappointment or hurt.

"Well," Izzy started, it's always her that breaks the silence and I love her for it. I look up to her as she finishes her sentence. "I now understand why it felt odd calling you Rosie. It was because that wasn't your actual name." At this we all start laughing, leave it to Izzy to defuse a situation that I had been panicking about for almost half the day.

"So who's up for some video games?" Simon questions. Me, Jace, and Alec all raise our hands. Izzy and Magnus ask Jace where his laptop is so that they can internet shop whilst we all relax. The night passes by quickly and before I know it, I'm wrapped in Jace's arms in nothing but his t-shirt.

"See today wasn't so bad now was it?" Jace asked whilst sniffing my hair and nuzzling it.

"It wasn't too bad, I know what can make it better." I say, turning in his arms to look into his face.

"Oh I know that will make it better and I'll happily participate in that activity." He says his sexy deep voice. I laugh and pull him down to my lips. Soon we are both lost in passion and don't have a care in the world.

.o.0.O.0.o.

 ** _Okay guys, let me know what you think! Please Review!  
Cwtches!_**


	8. Chapter 8

2 months later

JPOV

I've been with Clary for 2 months now. Everything is going great, but in the back of my mind all I can think about is the fact that we've never been safe whilst having sex. There have been a lot of signs lately pointing to that she could be pregnant but I don't know how to bring the subject up with her, I'm waiting for her to bring it up. First is her mood swings, there not terrible and it's very rarely anger that she flips to, it's usually sadness. She almost broke down crying because she lost on a game of COD a few hours ago. Also, I know most men don't know this about their girlfriends but considering mine sleeps in just my t-shirt I know she hasn't had a period since I've been with her.

"Hey babe, I'm just going to pop to the supermarket whilst you take a nap, do you want anything?" I ask, that's another thing, she's always tired.

"Yeah, can you get me Pop Tarts please? Original and chocolate?" She asks back in a sleepy voice.

"Of course beautiful. I won't be long." I kiss her mane of red curls. She died her hair back red about 5 weeks ago, claiming that she was fed up of having to dye it every week so she'd go back natural.

I leave the house, jump in my car and drive to the super market that we never go to. I pick up a shopping basket and walk around the store. I grab a few random things that look interesting to me, crisps, a few microwave meals, Clary's pop tarts. Then I make my way over to the female health products. I pick up strawberry shampoo and conditioner for Clary; I know that they are her favourite. I then look over at the pregnancy tests and pick up three different brands with 99% accuracy and put them in the basket.

I walk to the front of the store and see that they have self-check out isles. I walk straight over there. Grab a bag and start scanning and packing the things that I've bought. I scan the tests and thankfully they go through and I don't need someone to come over and take any security alarm off it. I pay for my shopping using my credit card and walk off back towards my car.

As I'm walking out I bump into someone and the bag falls out of my arms and too the floor. It spills, but the only thing to come out are Clary's shampoo and two of the pregnancy tests.

I panic and look up to see Izzy looking from me to the fallen shopping on the floor. I quickly bend down and scoop up the shopping so no one else can see them.

"Jace, you better tell me that those aren't for Clary because otherwise I'm going to lose it." She says in the most menacing voice that she can muster.

"What aren't for Clary?" Another voice asks from behind her. Maryse, Isabelle and Alec's mother. She found out the whole Clary story from Izzy and Alec, so we didn't need to explain who Clary was.

"All these pop tarts. I have four boxes for her. She didn't tell me what flavour to get so I got one of each that I like." I say, hoping Iz will take my lead and not rat us out to her mother.

"Why would you lose it over something like that Isabelle?" She questions, putting air marks when saying 'lose it'

"She's been complaining that since she got with Jace all she does is eat take outs and that she's gaining weight. I see now that with all the Pop Tarts that he has for her that may be why she's putting on weight. I knew she was upset about it so I was going to tell him off for buying her more. Go on in mom, I'm going to speak to Jace a second, I'll follow you in." Maryse agreed and walked into the store. "Jace, are. Those. Tests. For. Clary?" She asks pronouncing every word.

"That depends. If they are and if they aren't then what is it to you?" I ask trying to avoid answering her question.

"If they are for Clary then I'm going to kill you both, but if there not for Clary and they are for some other girl that you've knocked up then I'll kill you both for hurting Clary. Either way you lose so I'd tell me the truth." She says.

"Um, they may be for Clary. But she doesn't know that I have them so don't say anything to her just in case they aren't needed!" I look at her in her eyes and beg, "Please."

"Ok I won't say anything. Why do you think she needs them?" she questions sounding ever as curios as usual.

"We may have neverusedacondom." I say in one breath. She looks at me confused.

"What did you say? You need to speak more clearly than that. You know I don't understand you when you mumble."

I take a deep breath and get ready to protect my nuts. She's defiantly going to try and emasculate me when she find out. "Clary and I have never used a condom Izzy. Not once. The first two times it was on accident. Neither of us was thinking it was the heat of the moment on the pool table and it just sort of happened. When we'd done it the second time we realised that we hadn't used anything and that she wasn't on anything and we just kind of never used one from there. I don't know why we didn't. Izzy what if she is, I've ruined her life." I have my say and plant myself, leaning up against the wall next to the shop.

"Oh Jace how can you both be so stupid?" She questions sounding sympathetic. I look up at her and see that in her eyes she looks sympathetic as well. "You haven't ruined her life Jace. You've sped it up a lot yes but not ruined it. A lot of people go to college when they have children. They get a nanny or both the parents alternate taking care of the child. You can always do that if you both want to go to college. You know I'd help, I'm not going, Alec will help, so will Magnus and Simon. No matter what happens Jace you are not in this on your own. Neither you nor Clary will ever be on your own. Were a big happy family. A weird dysfunctional family but still family." She says leaning next to me giving me a weird sideways hug. Izzy never normally knows what to say but when she does say a speech it is worth listening too. "Anyway what makes you think you need them? Maybe you're both extremely lucky and every time you've done it you've missed the time that she's fertile."

"Iz we do it every night and most mornings." I say sheepishly whilst rubbing the back of my neck.

"Ok to much detail there. Thank you so much for that disturbing image. Now I need to go shopping with my mother and you need to go home and talk to Clary and sort this thing out."

She starts to walk off but stops herself and walks back to me. "Wait every night? Including the first night on your first date?"

Again I rub the back of my neck, feeling like an asshole. "Um… yeah kind of?" I sort of make it a question. She looks at me shakes her head and walks away. I hear her muttering under her breath when she's walking away. It sounds as if she's muttering about babies with green eyes and blonde hair or with golden eyes and red hair. That girl is not all that sane. We all love her for it anyway. I walk to my car, jump in and drive back to our house. Wait did I really just think of my house as mine and Clary's? Wow I really do have it bad for this girl.

Clary POV

I wake up what feels like, five minutes after Jace left to go to the store. I look at the clock and realise that actually forty five minutes have past. He should be home soon. I sit up and feel my stomach flip. I'm on my feet before I realise it and running to the bathroom. I make it just in time to throw up everything that had been in my stomach for the 7th time this week. I rest my head on the toilet seat. I think back to earlier when for some unknown reason I broke down crying. About how I've had sore and almost painful breasts, as well as the odd cravings that Jace doesn't know about like cheese and Pop Tarts. As soon as I think about food my body decided that it's time to throw up again.

I feel someone holding my hair away and rubbing my back. As soon as I've finished I turn my head to see Jace sat on the floor next to me looking as if he's in pain and I know it's because he realises what I also do.

"Jace," He looks at me, into my eyes. "I need you to get me some tests."

"I already did. There on the counter right there." He says whilst pointing at the counter. I look over and see three different brands of pregnancy tests led across the counter.

"What one is the most accurate?" I question, trying not to panic. We knew this was going to end up happening. We can't blame anyone else and we can't blame each other. We both knew what we were doing and since the first time we've never used protection so we knew it was going to happen, neither of us are stupid.

"They all say that their 99% accurate. I looked for the best ones when I was in the store. There was some that were only 89% accurate." He says rambling on a little bit as he does.

"Ok." I get up and brush my teeth and wash my face. I look down at the three boxes on the counter; I sigh then grab the one closest to me. "Do I do them all or just do one or two?" I ask looking up at Jace.

"I don't know, I've never had to do this before. We're both new to this." He says. "I'd say do them all. If we need more I can always pop out and get some." He shrugs and walks over to me. He wraps his arms around my shoulder and kisses the top of my head. "I'm sorry that we even have to do this. It's my fault. I should have thought about protection but all I could think about was how beautiful you looked. You can hate me for ruining your life if you want I'll understand." He says all the while his grip on my shoulders was getting tighter. Holding me closer to his chest every time he tightened his arms.

"Jace, I don't blame you for this. We are both to blame for it, not just you, not just me. I could have stopped and told you to get protection but I didn't. We both weren't thinking and just in the heat of the moment, but every time after the first two we both decided not to use anything not just you and not just me." I say leaning back so that I can look up into his eyes.

"Okay, I won't say it anymore." He says but I can tell that he's lying and that he probably will bring it up again if the results come up as positive.

"Well, get out so I can pee on these then." I say holding up the three tests. Jace looks at me as if he's going to protest but I just give him one of my 'I'm not kidding' looks and he walks out. I open all three packets and take out the tests and uncap them all. I sit on the toilet and pee on the sticks. I put the lids on the tests, wipe myself and flush the toilet then get up and put the tests next to the sink on the counter.

I walk out to see Jace sat in his chair next to the desk with his phone on, a timer set for 5 minutes.

"I put the timer on when I heard you flush the toilet." He says pointing towards his phone. I just nod and make my way over to him. He opens his arms when I am close and I climb into his lap and snuggle into his shoulder. "Clary, I want to tell you this now but I don't want you thinking that the reason I'm saying it is because we may be becoming parents. I'm saying it because it's true and I've wanted to say it since the second day after we got together but I didn't want to frighten you away. But now I realise that it shouldn't matter if I say it and you don't say it back. All that should matter is that I've told you how I've felt and that I know that you know how I feel about you in case you were wondering."

"Jace you're rambling, what was it you wanted to tell me?" I question, hoping that it's what I think it is, I would say it back, and I know I would. I've felt the same as him but was going to wait another week or two, make it 3 months since we got together before I said it to make sure that he wouldn't run. I never thought that he's feel the same way.

"What I'm trying to say Clary is," he takes a deep breath, raises his hand to my face and looks into my eyes. "What I want to say is I love you Clary. I know that we haven't been together all that long and people will probably tell us we are too young to know what love is but I love you, Clary. That is the one thing in the world that I'm sure of. And like I said you don't have to…" I cut him off with a kiss to his mouth.

I move my mouth from his and see him smiling looking into my eyes. "I love you too Jace. I'm not saying it because you did. I know what I feel Jace and what I feel for you is love. There is just something about you. I fell in love with you after the Saturday when you stood up for me with my mother. I'm glad that I'm going through this with you and no one else because it wouldn't feel right doing it with someone else. It doesn't feel right even thinking about doing anything or being with anyone like the way I am with you. You are the perfect man for me Jace and I love you!" I kiss him again. We sit and kiss until we hear the alarm going off in the background. We separate and both look into each other's eyes. Jace nods answering my un-asked question.

We both get up and join hands. We walk into the bathroom and over to the tests on the counter, neither of us looking down yet. We both take deep breaths at the same time and look down towards the tests.

Three different brands, all showing the same thing in different ways. One showing a smiley face, one showing a small plus sign and another one simply stating PREGNANT, in block capitals. I feel myself start to shake and look up to Jace. He's already looking down at me, the tears that I had been trying to keep in crawl down my cheek.

"Oh Clary," he says as he pulls me into his arms. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that I put you in this predicament. I didn't mean too! But like I said like a few weeks back, no matter what you want to do I'll be right by your side through it all. I promise." He starts stroking my hair and mumbling soothing words in my ear. After about half hour I realise that we've slowly lowered ourselves onto the floor and I'm sat in Jace's lap and he's rubbing my hair and down my back. I look up at him and realise that he's been crying to.

"It's not" I say, he looks down at me a confused look on his face. He raises one eyebrow as if to ask what I mean. "It's not your fault there wasn't any need for you to apologise. I told you earlier that we both did this. It wasn't just you in this act. We both did it together. Either of us could have stopped it and made sure we were using protection. Anyway this could have happened from any other time after that when we both knew that I wasn't on anything yet we still did it without protection. I never said anything to you about it and you never said anything about it to me. We both knew the consequences but still continued to do it. We are both at fault not just you." At some point when I was speaking I started to cry again. Stupid damn hormones.

"Ok, I'll agree to share some of the blame with you, but I want most of it to be on me. I know at the moment you don't really want to think about this but we need to talk about what you want to do. I promise to stand by you every step of the way. I just need you to tell me what you want to do. Do you want to keep it? Get rid of…" I cut him off before he could even finish his sentence.

"Why would I want to get rid of it?" I ask automatically reaching my hand down and placing it over where our baby is growing. Jace looks at me with panic in his eyes.

"No, Clary you may have taken me the wrong way. I don't want to do anything that you don't want to do. I honestly never thought of getting rid of it, if it was my choice I would keep it but it's your body and I get no right to tell you what to do. I love you Clary and I love the tiny life that you have inside you right now," He slowly lowers his hand and places it over mine where our baby is growing. I suck in my breath and move my eyes from his hand back to his face. "But if you decided that you didn't want to go through with it then I'd back you up. It's your body and it would be your body changing not mine so I need you to tell me what you want to do so that I can help you do that."

"I… I… I think I want to keep it." I manage to stutter out, my eyes dropping to our hands placed on my stomach. "I couldn't live with myself if I ever aborted this baby. For all I know he or she could be the next president or the person who is going to solve world hunger. I don't know and we won't know until we have him or her and they grow up to find out." I look up again and see him smiling down at me.

"We're going to be parent?" he questions. I smile at his enthusiasm and nod my head. "I'm going to be a dad!" He practically shouts.

"Shh Jace what if Maggie hears you?" I scold him making my voice low so he has to lean in to hear me.

"We have to tell her anyway better she accidentally hears us and confronts us than us sitting her down and her imagining the worst. I'm going to be a daddy!" He shouts again making me giggle in his arms. He lifts us up off the floor; I'm still snuggled to his chest. We walk out of the bathroom and Jace stops in his tracks. Slowly he lowers me down but doesn't let go of me and pulls me to his side. I don't know why until I turn my head and see a man who looks very similar to Jace but his eyes are dark brown. A cold, dark, brown.

"You're going to be what Jason?" The man with cold dark eyes says.

I look up to Jace and see him visibly gulp. "Um, hi dad, when did you get back?" He asks clearly trying to defuse the situation at hand.

"Jason, I'm not kidding. I better have heard wrong. You didn't knock this girl up did you?" He asks, not raising his voice but you can still hear the menacing and frightening undertone in his voice. I hold in my flinch.

"Um…" Jace says. This clearly angers his father as he starts to pace.

"Jason can I see you in my office please. I think it would be best if your… friend went home." He said clearly angered at the fact he heard that he was going to become a grandpa.

"My friend is actually my girlfriend dad, and she's staying with us for a few weeks whilst her mother is away on holiday." I look away from his father as he turns to us, anger clearly shown on his face.

"Well then. She may stay in here whilst we go and talk in my office. Now." With that he turns and walks out the door.

"Shit, I was hoping we wouldn't have to tell him yet." Jace says and starts to pace in front of me.

"Why what's he going to do Jace. He won't hurt you will he?" I panic and walk over to hug Jace. He laughs and I can feel his chest vibrating.

"No Red, he won't hurt me. He's going to give me the 'I'm disappointed with you but I'm not going to actually say I'm disappointed I'm just going to hint at it every time I see you until I leave in a few days for business' talk. It's always the same when I do something that he doesn't agree with. This time he might actually be angry and may actually say he's disappointed."

"Oh Jace I'm so sorry. I wish I could do something to fix this." I say holding him tighter.

"There is nothing to fix Red. He's an asshole. He's never been there for me and I'm sorry to say that he probably won't be here for the baby either. He wasn't a very good father. My mother brought up until she died when I was 10, then it was always Margret. They're the only two parental figures in my life. Anyway I got to get going otherwise he's going to come back here and I don't want him screaming at you." He kisses me on the head, walks me towards the bed and then leaves the room. I lie down in the bed and bury my face in the pillow. This side is Jace's side so the pillow smells of him. Before I realise what's happened I'm falling into a dreamless sleep.

.o.0.O.0.o.

 _ **This chapter is a lot bigger than I realised when writing it. Sorry if the name thing is confusing everyone, just in case Jason is Jace and Rosie is Clary. But from now in the story Clary will be called Clary, I think.  
Anyway please review!  
CWTCHES**_


	9. Chapter 9

Jace POV

I leave Clary in our room and walk down to go and speak with my dad. I slow as I reach towards his door. Taking a deep breath I push open the door and walk in. I look towards my father who is stood by the liquor cupboard with a bottle of scotch in his hand and a glass half full in the other.

"So who is this girl that you've managed to knock up Jason?" He asks as he turns to me, a scowl set on his face.

"Her name is Clarissa Fray. She goes to school with me. We've been dating a while." I say, not mentioning to him that a while was only 2 months, I knew Clary and I will be together for a long time. I want to marry the girl now and we've only been together a short time.

"And you've already managed to knock her up? What have I told you about being safe Jason! Are you sure she's not just pretending to be pregnant just for your money. Or could she be pregnant with someone else's baby and is trying to pin it on you because you have money?" he says causing my blood to boil. I see red and jump straight to Clary's defence.

"Clary isn't like that! She doesn't even now about the money! Anyway she has her own so why would she need mine? And as for the pregnancy, she hadn't been with anyone before we got together. I was her first and I plan on being her only as well. I love her dad and I love the baby she is growing inside her right now. Your grandchild dad! You don't care about what I normally do so why do you care about this! You won't need to do anything for it other than love it, but that's something you obviously don't know how to do because you can't even show your son love when your around him!" I scream the last part at him, I see him visibly flinch at my words.

"I do love you Jason. I love you more than anything in this world. You're all that I have left of your mother. But I don't want to see you throwing your life away for something that was clearly an accident. You obviously don't really want this child and was just acting the way you were to comfort your friend."

"You know nothing dad! I'm not throwing my life away I'm just adding more people to it that I love and I know will love me in return. As for me acting for my girlfriend," I emphasised the word to get it into his head that Clary and I are more than friends. "I want this baby just as much as she does. Just because we didn't plan on being parents this young doesn't mean that we won't be brilliant parents and won't give it everything it will need. I wasn't acting when you saw me earlier. I was ecstatic that my girlfriend loves me so much she's going to go through a lot of changes to her body just to bring my child into this world. Our child. Your grandchild. If you don't want anything to do with it I understand but know if you turn your back on us now you will never get to see my child or any other children I have in the future. I know if mom was here that she would be ecstatic and you know it to."

He sets his drinks down and runs his hands over his face. He walks over to his sofa up against the white wall. "Come and sit down Jason." He says, the anger gone from his voice, replaced with what sounds like hurt.

I move over and sit on the opposite end of the sofa. "Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you when I tell you that you are too young to be parents, neither of you have even graduated, no don't interrupt me, I know you graduate soon, and I'm guessing that Clarissa does to, but what about college? You always wanted to go to college and become a music teacher. What happened to that dream son?" He asks.

I look him deep in his eyes. "I can still have that dream dad. I know a child does take up a lot of time, but I can do the course part time and so can Clary. We both have money set aside ready to pay for college. I'll get a job to support Clary and the baby for when we are in university. We just won't go to the big schools, we'll go to one around here where we can still stay in the house or find an apartment closer to the college. We might have only found out today but dad we can have it all sorted out. I don't want any help from you; all I want is for your approval and for you to actually show an interest in your grandchild. Is that too much to ask for?" I reply to him, maintaining eye contact the whole time. I see an emotion something similar to pride pass across his face. An emotion I haven't seen for a few years.

"I can see that you have it all planned out son and I know you only want that from me, but I'll do you one better. I will buy you and Clary your own two bedroom apartment close to the college, as long as you promise to visit your old man from time to time. Also you are not to move out until both you and Clary are 18, understand?" I look at him, my mouth open in shock. He laughs at me. "You are so much like your mother Jason. She would always argue until she was red in the face for something that she believed in. I know that you and Clary will make brilliant parents. I'll go and ask Margret to cook us up something nice and all four of us can sit down and talk about the apartment and college and things then." My dad smiles at me and then he does something unexpected he leans over and captures me in a hug. He whispers something in my ear that brings tears to my eyes. "Your mother would be so proud of you."

He gets up and leaves whilst I'm still sat on the sofa stunned. A huge smile starts to spread across my face and I jump up and run to my room to see Clary. When I get to my room I see Clary led on my side of the bed, her head buried in my pillow. I chuckle softly and walk over to kneel down in front of her. I brush the back of my hand against her cheek softly to wake her up. She stirs and nuzzles more into my pillow. I chuckle again.

"Come on sleepy head, we're going to have dinner with my dad." I whisper in her ear. She slurs something and burrows her head more into my pillow. I chuckle again and know exactly the thing to do to wake her up. "Clary, if you don't wake up I'm going to have to tickle you. You know I will."

"Mph no you won't because I have to puke." She says and gets up and pushes past me to the bathroom. I get up and follow her; I grab her hair and rub her back. We stay like that for a little while, even after Clary finished being sick and dry heaving.

"Are you feeling ok now?" I ask not bothering to keep the worry out of my voice. There's no point we both know that I panic if there's anything wrong with her.

"I'm fine, just kind of comfortable here hugging the toilet. I'm kind of nervous about your dad and it isn't really helping with the sickness." She admits.

"It will be fine. He's in a better mood now. I stood up to him and told him that if he didn't want anything to do with this then he didn't have to and that we'd move out as soon as we can. He liked that I stood up for us and he decided to help us out a little." I say to her, she looks over to me confusion clear on her face.

"Help us how?" she asks, as she gets up and walks over to brush her teeth and wash her face.

"Well he's going to buy us an apartment near to the university that's in this town so that we can go part time after the baby is born." I say and smile at her.

"You're kidding!" she says with her toothbrush still in her mouth. I laugh at her and she understands why and carries on brushing her teeth.

"No I'm not kidding. I told him that we didn't want anything from him just for him to accept his grandchild and love him or her more than he loves me. He told me that he wanted to do something more than that and he told me that he wanted to get us a two bedroom apartment close to the university. The only catch is we have to wait until were both 18. I have 2 months left and you have 4 so it won't be too long. You will only be, at the most, six months pregnant so it should be fine." I say to her. She's finished brushing her teeth and puts the brush back into the cup next to the sink. She turns around and rushes into my arms. I hold onto her pulling her closer to my chest.

"I love you so much Jace." She whispers to my chest. I smile and lean down to kiss the top of her head.

"I love you to Clary." I bend down till I'm level with her stomach. "And I love you to little one." I whisper and plant a kiss to where he or she is growing. I look up to see Clary crying whilst smiling down at me. I quickly get up, wipe away her tears and kiss her eyes, nose and mouth.

"Jace! Clary! Come down dinners ready. I've set up in the dining room." We hear Margret shout.

"Crap I wanted to change out of this t-shirt, I've slept in in it twice now and I've thrown up wearing it." Clary complains. I walk over to the draws pull out one of her t-shirts, one of the ones that I like and throw it over to her. She takes of the shirt she had on and puts it in the basket, and then she puts the new t-shirt on. She's now wearing a pair of black leggings and a stripy white and black t-shirt.

"Oh and by the way if my dad asks you how long we've been together don't be specific, say a while. He'll have my balls if he knew I got you pregnant and we've only been together as long as we have." She just looks at me laughs and shakes her head. I grab her hand and walk her down the stairs to the dining room where both my father and Margret are sat down in the middle of a conversation. As soon as we walk in the stop and Maggie turns to us.

"I hear you to have something to tell me." She says smiling from ear to ear as she gets up and walks towards us. Clary looks at her, smiles and then moves our joined hands to where our baby is growing. "Oh how exciting! Congratulations you two! You will be brilliant parents. Oh I'll have to phone Dr Dorothea and book you an appointment to have your bloods tested to see if you're far enough gone for a scan. Ooh how exciting is this." She says jumping around a lot.

"How about dinner first Maggie?" Clary asks and points towards the table.

"Yes of course. I cooked us spaghetti bolognaise, is that ok or are you craving something else." She worriedly asks looking towards Clary.

Clary smiles and tells her that what we are having is fine, I pull her to sit opposite where my father and Maggie are sat. I place myself opposite my father and Clary opposite Maggie. We start eating the pasta but before long my father starts talking.

"So Clarissa is it?" My father looks towards Clary and she nods her head. "Clarissa Fray?" Again she nods. "Your mother is Jocelyn Fray?" Clary looks over towards me as I look towards her. I can tell by the look in her eyes that she knows I didn't tell him. She takes a deep breath, swallows and nods her head at my father. "So does that mean that your father is Valentine Morgenstern?" The name run a bell in my head but I could place where I'd heard it before.

Then it clicked. "Valentine Morgenstern as in your partner dad?" I ask looking over to him. "As in Jonathan Morgenstern's father?"

"The same man Jason. So Clarissa is he your father?" He asks turning his head to Clary. I can see that all the colour has drained from her face, leaving her even more pale than usual and making her freckles look more pronounced.

"I…I… I don't know my father Sir. My mother never told me and I never asked. I'm not even sure if my father knows that I'm alive. Whoever my father may be." She said her colour draining even more from her face. "Excuse me." She said and jumped up out of her chair and ran for the kitchen. I got up and followed after her.

When I got there I seen her with her head in the sink, throwing up all the pasta she had just eaten in the dining room. Maggie walks in after me and joins me rubbing Clary's back.

"Have you been able to keep anything down at all today?" She asks Clary and looks at me.

"I don't think she has, even the things she craves she's been bringing back up." I say looking worriedly back down at Clary then back up to Maggie.

"I think it may be a good idea to take you to the hospital just for a check-up honey." She says to Clary. "I'll go get everyone's shoes and coats, meet me by the front door when she's finished." Maggie walks away after saying that whilst I still stand rubbing her back to try and help sooth her. When she's finished puking I put the tap on and turn on the waste disposal for the sink.

"Sit down by the breakfast bar, I'll go and get you some mouth wash." She just nods and walks over to a stool and sits down. I walk down the stairs to get the mouth wash from inside the bathroom in my games room. I get it and walk back upstairs. I give Clary the mouth wash and then were off to get ready to go to the hospital.

.o.0.O.0.o.

 _ **Okay another chapter for this! Let me know what you think. Should I have let Stephen be as kind or should I have made him an asshole? Let me know!**_

 _ **As always please review!**_  
 _ **CWTCHES!**_


	10. Chapter 10

CPOV

As we're walking out Jace's father walks out behind us. "I'm coming too. I want to know what's happening to the girl carrying my future grandchild." He says and smiles down at me. I give him a small smile back. I didn't know what to do or say so I just grabbed Jace's hand and let him walk me to the car.

It doesn't take us long to get to the hospital. When we get there Maggie tells us to go and sit down whilst she goes and talks to the nurse at the desk. We walk into the waiting room and I immediately stop causing Jace's dad to walk into him.

"Why did you stop Jason?" He questions and then looks over my shoulder to see what I seen that caused me to stop. "Jason I thought you said Clarissa's mother was on holiday and that was why she was staying in our house." He says clearly knowing who I was looking at in the half full waiting room.

"It wasn't my place to tell you that they've argued and that Clary has been living in our house for the past 2 months. They haven't talked in the whole time so I think it would be best if we waited out in the hall way." Jace says. I nod to him and go to walk out.

Before we can get out of the door she turns to look at us. She obviously doesn't see me first because she stands up and calls "Stephen Herondale." She must have looked down then because she noticed me. "Clary?" she asks slowly walking towards me.

"Jocelyn" I reply coldly. I don't want her here, I don't want her to find out about me being pregnant she will only use it against me.

"W…Why are you at the hospital is everything ok? You haven't called to talk to me in a while, I'm worried about you." I couldn't help but scoff and roll my eyes.

"Where you at all worried about me for the 4 years when the only time I heard of you was if you was telling me that the check for rent was going to be late?" I see her flinch and feel a little guilty. I know I shouldn't but I can't help it, I know it's my damn hormones acting up.

"I was always worried about you Clary but I knew you were safe because you would always cash the checks every month. I haven't spoken to you for 2 months and you don't even want to ask about Violet?"

I look at her confused. "Who's Violet?" I question. You can see that she realises that she's dumped herself in it more by the look in her eyes. She must have also remembered then that we were in other people's company.

"Can we go somewhere private to talk?" She asks me looking at Jace and his father, who I've learnt is called Stephen.

"Clary, Dr Dorothea is going to see you right away." Maggie came and said saving me from having to talk to my mother anymore.

"Wait Dr Dorothea is a midwife. Why do you need a midwife Clary?" I didn't answer her I just turned and walked off with Jace following Maggie.

"I'll catch up with you shortly, I would like to have a word with Jocelyn. We need to have a catch up." Stephen said as he walked into the waiting room with my mother.

We walked down the white hallways till we reached a little office at the end. The sign on the door said that the room belonged to Dr Dorothea. Maggie knocked and someone on the inside, I'm guessing Dr Dorothea, called for us to come in.

The office looked nice and cosy. It was a warm turquoise colour on the bottom half of the room, the top half was a creamy white colour. She had a white sofa that could fit 4 people on one side of the room, next to that was a white chair that matched the sofa. She had a small desk right at the back of the room and a hospital bed next to a machine that looked kind of like a TV but with all different and weird equipment coming out of it. The little lady looked to be in her 50's with a long flowing black skirt with a white blouse, on top of it she had her doctor's coat. She had long dark hair braided into tiny braids and held on top of her head as a bun.

"You must be Clarissa Fray. I am Dr Dorothea but you may call me Dot. Can you please come and sit up on the bed for me to take some blood to do some tests." She says and point to the hospital bed that I noticed earlier.

Jace walks up to her and shakes her hand. "Hello I'm Jace and she likes to be called Clary. Is it ok if I stand next to her?" Jace asks the doctor who smiles and nods her acceptance.

I walk up and host myself up on the bed. I'm so short that my legs don't even reach the end on the bed. I can hear Jace chuckling next to me and I know it's because of how short I look in the bed. I turn and glare at him which causes him to stop laughing and to hold up his hands in a surrender.

"So I'm going to be asking some personal questions, do you want your mother to stay in the room." She asks us. We both look at each other and over to Maggie who is trying to hold in her fit of laughter.

"Oh Dr Dot, I'm neither of these fine children's parents. I work for Jace's father. I'm their house maid." Maggie says managing to fight off her giggles.

"Oh. I'm sorry I just assumed. Well would you to mind if your house maid stayed in the room?" She asks turning back to Jace and me.

"She's more like a cool aunt, but if it's personal things about Clary then it's up to her if she wants her to stay in the room." Jace says looking down at me when me mentions me.

"I don't mind. If the questions get to personal though Maggie…" I let the sentence hang in the air and she nodded her understanding.

"Ok then, first question. When was the last time you had unprotected sex?" Dr Dot asked. I looked over at Maggie to see her already walking out the door. I breathe a sigh of relief and answers Dr Dot's questions.

"Last night" She looks over at us in confusion.

"Was this pregnancy planed or Un-planned?" She asks. I look to Jace for help with answering this question.

"We weren't planning to have a baby but we knew we weren't being careful at the same time and we knew there was a possibility of this happening but we both feel that we are responsible enough to handle it if it should have and has arisen." He replies to her. I'm so grateful that I have him here I wouldn't know what to say.

"When was the first time you had unprotected sex?" I look up at Jace and see he too is trying to figure out the date. I guess the doctor seen us both trying to figure it out and tried to make it easier for us. "Ok, how long ago was it roughly?" She asks

"Two months" I say to her. She writes it down on her clip board.

"Ok, have you had a period since then?" she asks me looking over her board at me. I shake my head, no. "Mm ok. What are you planning to do with this pregnancy?" She asks.

"We're keeping our baby." Jace and I somehow manage to say at the same time. I look over at him to see him smiling down at me. I smile back and turn back to the doctor, she also has a smile on her face.

"It's refreshing to see a young couple who don't have to fight about what they want to do. I think you were right Jace you are both responsible enough to look after a child. Ok last question. Does twins run in your family or are you a twin?" She asks.

"Unless I have a surprise brother or sister then no I'm not a twin and my mother was an only child." I say. Jace just shakes his head saying no twins in his family.

"Let's get this blood work done then shall we?" She asks. She roles up my sleeve and ties a tourniquet above the bend in my elbow. She puts on a pair of clean gloves, takes out a disinfectant wipe and wipes the crease in my elbow. She opens a clean, sterilized needle and pokes it through my vein. It stung a little bit but didn't last long. She took three vials of blood from my arm then took out the needle and left Jace and I to talk in her room. We talked for a few minutes then Maggie and Jace's dad walked in.

"Dr Dot said that your bloods were going to be another half hour but we were welcome to wait in here as she's on her dinner break. Can I get you guys anything to eat or drink?" She asks. Typical Maggie always trailing after other people.

"I would like a black coffee please Margret." Stephen said.

"Can I have a coffee as well please Maggie? The usual way." Jace said and she nods, she looks towards me.

"Can I have some orange juice please and an orange and a packet of quavers if they have them." She smiles at my weird combination and walks out to get everyone the things they have ordered. I hope she picks something up for herself as well.

"Clarissa," Stephen starts, I realise that he's never called me Clary. "I talked with your mother and learnt some very interesting facts about your father if you would like to know them?"

I look over to Jace who has seemed to tense at the thought of knowing who my father is. I really hope that he found out that Valentine Morgenstern is not my father and that I'm not related in any way to Jonathan Morgenstern. I really don't want to be linked to him in any way. But at the same time I want to know who my father is and I want to find out if he knew about me or not. I look into Jace's eyes and see that he's telling me with his eyes that if I want to know to let his father tell me. I look back at Stephen and nod my head telling him that I want to know the information he found out.

"The first fact I found out was that I was correct in assuming that Valentine Morgenstern is your father. The next fact that I learnt was that he does not actually know that he has more than one child. He thought that your mother only had Jonathan before she left him so he fought her for the parental rights to him. Jonathan does not know who his mother is so this leads me to assume that he doesn't know that you are his sister. He won the parental rights to Jonathan because at the time your mother had no place to live so the court granted him custody over Jonathan and told your mother that he had the right to stop her seeing Jonathan until he reached the age of 18, which he did a few months ago, I believe it was in last May which would make him 16 months older than you. We all of course know that he was held back a year by his father though we do not know why he took him out of school in the first place for that one year. I could inform your father that he indeed has another child if you would like me too. I'm sure that he would love to know about you and the baby that you are going to have. He is a very protective father to Jonathan and I know that he always wanted to have a daughter with your mother but then she left when Jonathan was 8 months old. A month after she conceived you." He told me all that then sat down on the edge of the bed next to my feet. "Would you like me to tell him about you? He may want to come over and see you. Now that I know that you are actually living with us and not just as guest." He adds a chuckle to the end of his sentence so we knew that he was trying to make the conversation light.

"I think I'd like to talk to Jace about it before I let you know what I want to do if that's ok?" I ask him, he nods his head then turns as the door opens with Maggie on the other side as well as Dr Dot.

"Ok, Clary your blood work is back. It didn't take as long as I thought it would. Not many people are using the lab today." She said with a smile. She looked down at her notes and her smile grew more. "By the amount of pregnancy hormones in your blood we should be able to see your baby using an outside scanner. If we can't find him or her that way we may have to do an internal scan, if we do that only the father can stay in the room. Let's get started shall we." She says with a smile as she rolls her chair and the weird TV towards the bed I'm sat on. "Lift up your shirt for me honey, tuck it under your bra." She says and I comply. "This may be a little cold," she said as she put some cold blue jelly like substance on my belly, right over where my baby was growing. She grabbed one of the wand like things and started to move it across my stomach. The screen turned white and black, like an old TV that couldn't get any signal. Then all of a sudden there was more black than white, like a circle of black. In that circle was a small little white blob. I reached out for Jace's hand and squeezed it. "There is your baby." She said. She paused the screen and screen shot it. "You look to be about 7-8 weeks gone. This is its head," she zoomed in to show us his head, she screen shot that too. "This here is its hands" she pointed and screen shot again. "And here are its feet." She did the same to his feet. She then zoomed out and left me looking at the screen at my little blob.

"Jace look at him." I said and turned to see that he, like me, had tears falling down his face.

"You think he's a he?" he asked and I nodded my head.

"It's just a feeling." I said and looked over to see Maggie crying looking at the screen, then to me and Jace then back to the screen. I looked over to Stephen and saw that he had shine to his eyes and a proud smile on his face. I squeezed Jace's hand and nudged him in the direction of his father. He turned around and smiled at his father. Then he went over to him and hugged him. Stephen smiled the most amazing smile I'd ever seen him smile and hugged Jace back just as tight. I smile at them then Maggie walks over and hugs me, not like she normally would because my stomach has blue gloop all over it, but it still felt nice.

Dr Dot walked back in holding a few bits of paper. As she came closer I seen that 3 of them were print outs of the baby, she handed them to me and I just looked at them before handing one set to Maggie, which earned another hug from her and then I looked over to Stephen and Jace. "Stephen," I called, he looked up I called him over to me using my hand as Dot wiped the gloop off my stomach. He got next to the bed and looked at me. "W… would you like some photos of your first grandbaby?" I asked whilst handing him a copy of the scan photo.

"You want me to have a copy?" he questioned as if I had offered him something else. I nodded and handed him the print out. He took it and looked down at it again. He smiled the same smile he did when Jace hugged him. "Can… can I give you a hug?" he asked stuttering for the first time since I met him a few hours ago. I just nodded my head and returned the hug when he gave one. He smiled down at me again and walked back over to the sofa where he sat down and stared at his copy of the scan.

Dr Dot cleared her throat which caused me to look back at her. "Here are some information booklets on what to expect during the next few weeks until we meet for our next check-up, which should be in 4 weeks, I've scheduled it for you, I've done it on a Saturday like today as I assume you're still in school?" I nod and she continues. "You have to be careful in school, ensure no-one pushes you or hits you in the stomach. The appointment is on the 8th of May at 10 o'clock. Now this is a list of things you need to get from a pharmacy. There are pills her that will help with the nutritional needs during pregnancy and also pills that will help with the morning sickness. It won't stop it completely so I have written you a note to give to teachers in your school so they know if you need to leave the class room in a hurry. I've also written my number on there for them to call me if they don't believe you. Although you do have quite a small frame, you will probably start to show within the next 4 weeks. Is there any questions any of you want to ask?" she asks. We all shake our heads no. "Ok well I will see some of you in 4 weeks. Goodbye now." She smiles and leaves us in her office.

.o.0.O.0.o.

Hope you all enjoyed the hospital visit! If anyone reads my other story I'm giving till the 10th before I write the next chapter to allow people to have near enough two weeks of voting on the situation in that story! If you haven't read it go read it! Well if you want to.

As always please review. CWTCHES!


	11. Chapter 11

Soon were back in Jace's room led on the bed looking at the print out of our baby.

"I can't believe that we made that. That there's a precious miracle growing right here." Jace says laying his hand over where our baby is growing. "When will we be able to feel him kick?"

"This leaflet from Dr Dot says that it can be anywhere between the 16th week and the 25th week. But it says often I can feel him move and not realise because it's my first pregnancy. It says if it was my second then I would have felt him from the 13th week." I tell him reading the information out of the booklet that the doctor gave me on what to expect.

"When will I be able to feel it?" he asks, pouting his mouth at the fact that I should be able to feel him move before he could.

"I'm not sure Jace, not long after me I suppose." I say then turn to lie on my back. Jace's hand still on my stomach. "Jace what do you think I should do about my… my dad?" I ask him not sure what I want to do about it.

"Well it's up to you. Do you want to know him? I've met him a few times I could tell you all the things I know about him. Only if you want me to though." He says whilst slowly rubbing circles on my stomach.

"Please tell me what you know. Maybe then I can decide if I want to meet him or not." I said looking into his eyes.

"Ok, well as you know he's Jon's, from my football team, dad. He wasn't happy that Jon didn't make captain but because I did he didn't mind so much, He said 'It doesn't matter, you may as well be my second son so at least one of you got captain'. That really pissed Jon off and I haven't spoken to him in years. Valentine would always do whatever he could to ensure that Jon would have the best childhood and teenage years. Although there was that year where he took Jon out of school. No one knows why he did that but apparently it was to take him to England for a year where he studied there. I know he has a few houses all over the place and is almost as rich as my father. I know that his mother Seraphina always tells him that he would have been an amazing father to a girl as he spoils Jon so much and she knew that he would spoil his daughter more. I know that he has always wanted a daughter and that he still loves your mother. I know that he can be very strict and doesn't like Jon drinking if he has a game. He will allow him to drink as long as he knows where he is and when he will be home or Jon will call him to come and get him when he's been drinking if he's home. He works as a lawyer the same as my father and together they own Herondale and Morgenstern Inc. He isn't home a lot, like my father he normally only comes home once every two months and will stay for about 3 weeks. That's all I know about him. Other than he used to act like a complete asshole. Oh and that he's part Swedish." Jace finished still rubbing circles on my stomach as if he's trying to sooth me.

"I think I want to meet him but I don't want to do it on my own will you do it with me?" I ask, I know now that it isn't fair to keep me from him, not just for my sake but for his and his mother's sake to, and my brother's sake. Brother I have a brother and a sister all in the time I've known Jace.

"If you want to do it Clary we will do it. Do you want me to ask dad to have him over for lunch and for him then to tell him or do you want dad to tell him then invite him over for lunch?" He questions, his hand stilling on my belly.

"Can he come over and then he tells him, that way he gets to see me first and gets to know me a little as your girlfriend and not his daughter?" I ask back wondering if I even really want to go through with it.

"Of course. Do you want me to go tell dad now and arrange it for tomorrow?" He asks me, I just nod and he kisses me on the head and tells me he'll be right back.

Five minutes pass and Jace comes back in. "Um Red… There's a slight change of plan. The Lightwoods and Morgenstern's are coming around for dinner tonight. They'll be here in half hour."

"What half hour!" I shout as I jump out of bed and head towards the bathroom, taking off my t-shirt as I go. "I have half an hour to make myself look presentable for my father, who I'm meeting for the first time. Oh my god he's going to think I'm a scruff ball. I have nothing tidy to wear. Damn. Jace! Where is my phone?" I question walking back into his room in nothing but my red lace thong and matching bra.

He turns around as he hears me come back into the room and goes to tell me something but the words must catch in his throat. "Um… What? What?" He manages to get out of his mouth his eyes still trained on my half naked body. "What, phone? Um on the… on the bedside table." I laugh at him and walk over to the bed side table to get my phone. As soon as I have it I call Izzy.

"Hello?" Izzy said on the other end.

"Seriously you don't check to see whose calling? You know what never mind, you're coming to the dinner tonight yeah?" I ask her hoping that she'll have something for me to wear.

"Yeah I'm coming, and yes I have an outfit for you. Yes I will be there in 20 minutes to help you get ready now go and shower." She says. This girl knows me too well.

"Thank you so much Izzy. See you soon."

"Adios" she says and hangs up. I turn back to Jace and see that he's still staring at me but now it's at my stomach. "What?" I asked feeling slightly confused at why he's smiling like an idiot at my stomach. He gets up and walks towards me.

"Come with me." He says and pulls me with him towards the bathroom. He walks us over to the full length mirror and turns me to the side. "Look, you have a tiny bump." He tells me. As I look down at my body I realise that he's right and I do have a small bump where my completely flat stomach used to be.

"Oh my god, I have a bump." I say running my hands over it. I smile wider and look up to Jace.

"I love you Clary." He says and leans down and captures my lips with his. It's only a light kiss but I can feel the love that he's put into it, he's trying to show me through the kiss just how much he loves me. I pull away smiling.

"I love you to Jace, but right now I need to shower, so either you join me or you get out." I say in the sweetest voice I can muster. He laughs and starts to get undressed. "I guess you're joining me." I say as I finish getting my self-undressed and climb into the shower. Jace climbs in after me and I realise I may be in this shower longer than I first expected.

Shower done and hair dry I sit at the vanity table in Jace's room with nothing but my underwear and one of Jace's t-shirts on and apply small amount of makeup to my face. As soon as I put the last bit of make up on Izzy walks through the door with a bag that I assume has my clothes in it.

"Here are your clothes and shoes now get dressed." Izzy orders me. I know I can't get out of getting dressed in front of her so I turn around and get dressed that way, hoping that she doesn't think it's weird that all of a sudden I'm shy to get dressed in front of her. "Clary, I don't mean this in a horrible way, it's actually a good thing. You've put some meat on your bones since being with Jace. It's nice to see you not looking so thin."

"Yeah, thanks." I say trying to hide my blush. I really hope no one brings up the pregnancy tonight. I want to tell Izzy in my own time. I know she'll kill me for getting pregnant and not using protection. I also know that she will feel guilty about setting me and Jace up and then it ending up with me being knocked up. I really hope she doesn't feel guilty. It's not her fault we didn't use any protection. "So are you ready to meet your father? Do you think it's odd that Jace has known your father longer than you have?"

"Answer for the first question. No I'm not ready to meet him I'm freaking out and question 2 it's not that odd. His dad knew him and my mother when they were married. That sounds weird doesn't it, my mother married to Jace's dad's work partner. Imagine my mother didn't leave him I would have met Jace years ago." I say voicing my thoughts out loud.

"Do you think you'd still end up with Jace if you did know him all that time?" She asks. I stop what I'm doing to think about it.

"Yeah I think we'd still end up together, I love him and he loves me I think we'd still end up together. We may not be in this situation though." I say then still as I realise that I may have given myself out to Isabelle. "Umm…"

"What situation Clary?" She asks, looking at me as if I've grown another head. Damn I really wish I hadn't said that. I don't know whether or not I'm ready to tell Izzy.

"Umm…" I say I don't know what to tell her to get her off my case. Luckily enough as soon as I start to say something else Maggie calls up and tells us to come down stairs. "I'll tell you after." I say and walk out of the door. I look down at the outfit she brought over for me. It's a lovely dark blue dress. The top hugs my chest but it flairs out above my small bump, which is a good thing because then I don't have anything to hide it another way. She gave me small white heals, maybe 2 inches. My hair is pinned in an elegant bun, all the stray bits clipped up with hair pins.

We walk down the stairs and Jace meets me at the bottom and hands me a wine glass that I know only has orange juice in it. "You look beautiful." He whispers in my ear. I smile up at him and give him a small kiss on the side of his cheek. He grins and grabs my chin to get a proper kiss. "Mm that's better." He whispers against my lips.

"Guys I'm still stood right behind you on the stairs you know. You could let me passed before you start making out with each other." Izzy said as she pushed past us to get to the dining room.

"Sorry!" I called after her. "Jace, we need to tell everyone soon. I can't keep this from Izzy for long. I almost dumped myself in it upstairs. I told her that I'd tell her later. I don't know how we're going to tell them." I start to panic about what our friends will do when they find out.

"Clary calm down!" Jace whisper shouts. "Izzy already thinks something is up. She kind of caught me outside the store when I was buying you the tests. We ran into each other and they fell out of the bag. She confronted me so I had to tell her. I completely forgot about it happening because when I came home you were throwing up and then you did the tests then the whole thing with my dad happened and the hospital trip it slipped my mind. Izzy may be the best one to tell because we'll have her in our corner when everyone else finds out. Hopefully she can get it to be kept a secret until it's impossible to hide it in school. Unless you want the whole school to know on Monday?"

"No I don't want the people in the school to know at all. They'll say that you're only with me because you knocked me up or say that I'm lying and that it's not yours or something. I can deal with the bitchy comments I get now from them but I can't deal with them bringing our innocent baby into anything." I say to him, tears falling down my face again.

"Shh, Clary I won't let them say anything like that about you or our baby. They are lucky that they don't say anything to you when I'm with you, I don't have the strength you have not to turn around and punch them." Jace says as he pulls me into the kitchen so I can clean up before I go into the dining room to meet my father. "I really hope that when people realise who you are that they will stop being so horrible to you. You don't deserve it. Like I said before everyone should love you, you are so loveable and I can't help how much I love you! You listening to me Red, it shouldn't matter what they think remember the people who actually matter will still help you even after they find out about our blob. Okay?" he questions.

"Okay. How do I look?" I ask after I've wiped the makeup off my face and the redness of my eyes has gone down.

"You look beautiful, like you always do." He says and leans down to kiss me.

"Oh there you two are! Come on enough canoodling, we know you've done enough of that." Maggie says as she walks into the kitchen to find us. She winks at us when she says about canoodling. "Come on the guests have just arrived." She shoos us out of the kitchen and into the dining room where everyone is, including my father.

He looks up as we walk from the kitchen and his jaw falls to the floor. "Jocelyn? Wait of course not, your Jason's girlfriend Clarissa right?" He asks walking towards me.

"Yes, hello I'm Clarissa; you can call me Clary though if you like." I say smiling at him. He smiles back nods his head then walks back over towards Stephen muttering about how I looked like Jocelyn.

"Jason," Jon says as he walks towards us. "And Rosie, sorry I mean Clary. How are you both?"

"We're both good thanks Jon." Jace answers for both of us. I see Jon smirk and it sends shivers down my spine. I really don't like that look on his face.

"Shall we sit down?" Jon asks and walks towards the table. He pulls out a chair second from the head of the table. "For the lady." He says and bows his head slightly. I look to Jace who just shrugs his shoulders walks me over to the seat and places me in it. Jon pushes the chair in, his hand brushed my shoulder as he did. I really hope it was an accident. Jace sits in the chair to my left and Jon sits in the chair to my right. Brining it closer to me than it originally was. I look over to Jace with panic in my eyes. I see his eyes have narrowed slightly at Jon's movements. He reaches his hand across the grab and holds my hand on top of the table for everyone to see. I squeeze it in reassurance; more to reassure myself than to reassure him.

Maryse sits down opposite Jon, Robert opposite me and Valentine opposite Jace. Stephen sits at the head of the table and Alec, Izzy and Max sit down the other end; Izzy next to Jon.

"Margret if you are ready we are ready to be served dinner. You may join us then and sit next to Isabelle." Stephen calls to Margret in the kitchen. She comes out with bowls of steaming vegetables and a plate with some meat on, it looks like pork. She sets it all out in front of us; she quickly goes into the kitchen and comes back out holding two very big gravy boats. She sits down and then Stephen starts us off serving to his left as he goes, so he passes the meat to Valentine. He goes in the opposite direction with the peas, carrots and potatoes. Jace always puts the food on my plate, like I see Robert doing for Maryse. As soon as all the food is plated out the gravy boats are passed around. Again Jace puts the gravy on my food. It makes me glad that we've known each other for so long now that he knows how much I will eat and how much gravy I like on things. I smile at him when he's done and reach for his hand to squeeze it. He bows his head down and plants a kiss on my hand causing my cheeks to blush red.

"Such a beautiful show of young love." Valentine calls from across the table. I blush again because I'd forgotten that other people were here. "So Clarissa, you never told me who your parents are perhaps I know them." At this Stephen begins coughing, because he was drinking his wine when Valentine asked the question. Valentine begins to hit him on the back trying to help with the coughing. "By the angel are you ok Stephen?" He asks, worried for his friend.

"Oh yes sorry it just went down the wrong way." He says as he glances at me wondering if I'm ok. By the look in his eyes the colour has drained from my face.

"Ok well now that you are better," Valentine says and turns back to me. "Clarissa, who are your parents?" I look at Jace who looks at me encouraging me to tell him.

"Well my mother's name is Jocelyn." I say to him hoping that I don't have to go into any more detail. I feel someone's hand on my leg and look down; it's Jon. I hit his hand off my leg and he just replaces it.

"And her last name, your father's name?" He asks as I hit Jon's hand off again, again he replaces it. I move in my chair slightly so my legs are pointing towards Jace so Jon can't touch me; though he still tries.

"Her last name is Fray," I say and see his face drop, his eyes widen and he looks at me closer. "And… and you are my father." I say to him causing half the table to drop their knives and forks. Jon's hand drops from my leg and he pushes his chair away from the table and stand up.

"You are my sister?" He shouts the question at me. I flinch from the tone in his voice and I can feel the tears rush to my eyes. Jace must notice because he stands up and then kneels down by the side of my chair and pulls my face to his shoulder.

"You are Jocelyn's daughter? My Jocelyn?" He asks me but I don't answer him, Stephen does for me.

"Yes Valentine. And don't blame the girl for she did not know. I confronted Jocelyn earlier in the hos… actually it does not matter where we were." He corrects as he sees Jace send him daggers. "I confronted her and asked if Clary was your child and she admitted to me that yes she was your child but she didn't want to tell you or Clary in fear that you would take Clary and refuse her the rights to see her like you did Jonathan."

"Wait dad, you told me that my mother didn't want to see me not that you refused her the right to do so." Jon said clearly mad. "You never told me I had a sister!"

"For I did not know Jonathan!" Valentine says his voice clearly enraged. This time the tears do fall down my cheeks and I feel the familiar twist in my stomach. I'm on my feet fast than anyone can realise. I quickly make my way to the kitchen and again like earlier in the day, I throw up the food that I'd just eaten into the sink again. This time instead of Jace and Maggie, its Jace and Izzy in the kitchen with me.

"I thought Dr Dot said that those pills would stop you doing this?" Jace questions out loud as he rubs my back.

"Who's Dr Dot?" Izzy asks.

"She's my midwife Izzy; I'm pregnant, 7-8 weeks." I say and again I throw up the remaining contents of my stomach into the sink.

"I'm going to be an aunty! I can't wait, when is your next doctor's appointment I want to come." She says, she then starts talking about how our baby is going to have golden eyes and red hair or how it could look all like Jace or all like me. I'm pretty sure she even decided on the names for him.

"Iz calm down can you. As you can see at the moment neither of us is in the mood to talk about if we're going to name our baby after you. Clary hasn't kept anything down all day." Jace says, you can hear the worry in his voice.

"Actually I have. I kept down that orange and the packet of 'Quavers'" I tell him.

"That doesn't count as actual food Clary. If you're still like this tomorrow I'm taking you back to Dr Dot. I can't have you not getting the nutrients that you need." He says.

I agree with him just to get him off my case for a while. I grab the mouth wash that happened to still be in the kitchen from this morning's puking. I rinse my mouth out and turn on the garbage disposal in the sink and turn the tap on as well. After that's all done I walk back into the dining room and hope that everyone has calmed down.

"Are you ok?" Maggie, Stephen and Valentine all ask at the same time, all standing up to look at me. I glance at all of them.

"Yeah I'm fine just a bit if sickness." I say Stephen and Maggie just nod and sit down.

Valentine stays stood up. "Are you ok, is it contagious? Do you need to go to the hospital?" He asks. I look at Jace who shrugs.

I turn to Alec and he's already looking at me. "I'm so sorry your finding out this way I wanted it to be different." I say looking at him, he just looks extremely confused but still nods his acceptance of my apology. "No, what I have isn't contagious. I reach into Jace's back pocket where I know he tried to hide the scan photo. I pass it across to Valentine and see his eyes go wide.

"So not only do I get a daughter tonight but I also get a grandchild?" He asks. I nod and Jace pulls me more to his side.

"You're pregnant!" Maryse, Alec and Jon all seem to shout at the same time. I look towards them and nod. Maryse comes around to give me and Jace a hug, Alec does the same but only man hugs Jace.

"I'm going to be an uncle?" Jon asks from beside me. I nod my head at him. "Can I… do you mind if I give you a hug?" He asks and I smile a small smile at him and accept his hug. "I always wanted a little sister, now I get one and I get a nephew or niece as well." He says in my ear whilst he's hugging me.

"If you want a little baby sister mom has one, she's about 4 months old now, I think she said her name was Violet." I tell him.

"What do you mean you think, haven't you seen her?" He questions me.

"Well there's a long version of this story but the short version is that mom left me alone for 4 years then she came back two months ago, with a baby we had a row and ever since I've lived here with Jace. I saw her for the first time today at the hospital where she spoke to Stephen." I tell him.

"So all this time I've known you through school, you've been alone?" I nod at his question. "God I wish I knew that you were my sister. I would never have left you alone." He says pulling me back into a hug. I hug him back then let him go so I can speak to Jace.

"Thank you for convincing me to do this." I tell him and pull him into a hug. My head on his chest.

"All I did was tell you what I know, you convinced yourself to tell them." He tells me kissing me on the top of my head.

I look at the time on the grandfather clock in the corner of the room and realise that its 9:30. "Wow I didn't realise that it was that early. It feels like it could be midnight." I tell Jace.

"That's because so much has happened today that it seems like it should have been two days. Also may have something to do with the naps you've been taking. You probably thought they were longer than what they actually were." He says and then starts to laugh at me as he catches me mid yawn. "Ok everyone, I'm going to take my pregnant girlfriend to bed. We've both had a long day. Thank you all for coming and good night." He says pulling me out of the room as he's speaking.

"Goodnight everyone!" I shout as I'm being pulled out the door. I see Maggie, Izzy, Maryse and Stephen laughing. Valentine and Jon both look as if they've missed some big joke. We get up to Jace's room and quickly get into our pyjamas, well what we wear as pyjamas anyway, and get into bed to snuggle. Before long Jace and I are both in a deep sleep.

.o.0.O.0.o.

 ** _I hope you liked this chapter!I didn't realise how long it was when I was writing it so you get an extra long chapter this time! I'm sorry my updating is all over the shop, I'm starting a new job and moving houses at the same time so I'm a bit behind on everything!_**  
 ** _Anyway same as always... Please Review!_**  
 ** _CWTCHES!X_**


	12. Chapter 12

Clary POV

Sunday passed in a blink of an eye and before I knew it, it was Monday morning and Jace and I were in his car on the way to school. Today I decided to actually get out of my pyjamas and am wearing black leggings, the only thing that fits over my protruding stomach, a long white top that flows over my stomach and hides my small baby bump. This is going to get so much harder, as I get further along, to hide it from everyone. Jace has on his signature dark jeans, a white v neck shirt and his leather jacket. As usual he looks hot. I on the other hand look like my trying to hide the fact that I've gained 20 pounds, which I kind of am.

"Uh…" I sigh out load and fidget in my seat.

Jace places his hand on my leg. "Hey beautiful, what's up?" He questions sending glances my way whilst trying to drive.

"I feel fat and like I'm trying to hide the fact that I'm fat. What if the teachers don't believe me and phone up Dr Dot in front of everyone to ask? What if everyone already knows? Jace their going to think I'm a whore and that you're only with me because of the baby." While I'm speaking Jace pulls the car over onto a side road so he can stop and look at me.

"Clary baby look at me." He says his hand under my chin pulling my face towards him. I tilt my face up so I'm looking him in the eyes, his beautiful golden eyes filled with love. "You and I know that I'm not with you just because you are pregnant. You know that I love you and I know that you love me. It doesn't matter what anyone else says and I'll make sure that when I leave you for the one lesson I don't have with you that you are with Izzy and that she doesn't leave your side until your back at mine ok? No one will get away with saying anything about our baby. He may not have been what we were planning but he'll still grow up with two parents who love each other and love him. That's more than what most people can say. I want to be with you Clary. We've only been together for a few months and I can't imagine my life without you in it. Now I can't imagine our life without our beautiful child that you are growing in side you like a miracle ok?" he asks holding my head in his hands and peppering my face with light kisses ever few words.

I sign and lean in to his chest and feel his arms wrap around me in a warm protective hug. "I love you Jace, you know exactly what to say to me to make me feel better." I say and push myself away from his chest towards his face for a kiss. The kiss is slow but passionate, I pull away first and send him a small smile. "We're going to be late for school if we don't hurry up." I say to him indicating the time which shows we only have 15 minutes to get to school, which was about 9 minutes away.

"Don't worry, we can just use the excuse that you was puking your guts up and give him the note from Dr Dot." He says with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He winks and pulls away and heads towards the school.

"If we use the pass for that reason Jace then they won't let me use it for when I actually need to." I say poking my tongue out at him. He laughs at me and soon were at the school, rushing to our lockers to try and make it in time before the late bell sounds for our Math class.

We manage to get there only seconds before the bell sounds and Mr Peters looks at us and tells us to take our seats. We start our maths lesson and before long I feel the familiar pull in my stomach. I push my chair back and run out of the room. I can hear Mr Peters shouting behind me, then I hear Jace's voice asking if he can speak to Mr Peters in private for a moment after he starts to question Jace why I left. I make it to the bathroom just in time to see my breakfast make a reappearance and go down the toilet.

JPOV

"And where do you think you are going Miss Fray?" Mr Peters asks as Clary makes her way out the door and down the hall. I'm on my feet and ready to run after Clary but then I hear people snickering in front of me and one person's words in particular annoyed me enough to stay. "Jason probably finally told her that all this time has been a joke and that he's leaving her." Snickered Aline from the front row. "Jason where did she go?" The teacher questions me after hearing what Aline had to say.

"Mr Peters I can tell you but I'd rather do it in private not in front of everyone." I say to him. He just nods and extends his arm saying I should lead the way outside. I quickly grab the note from Clary's bag and make my way down the front of the classroom and into the hallway to tell Mr Peters about Mine and Clary's news.

"Jason are you now going to tell me why Miss Fray decided that she didn't want to be in my lesson anymore and run out of the door as if demons were chasing her?" One thing I learnt about Mr Peters is that he isn't all there and he believes in demons and cults and things like that. I take a deep breath ready to tell him the problem. Then I notice that all the kids in the class are quiet. Mr Peters notices the same time I do and he shuts the door. "Better?" He asks.

"Much better. Ok sir the reason why Clary run out of the class is because she has morning sickness. We have a letter from her doctor for you to see to prove that we aren't lying just to get out of class." I say and hand him the slip of paper. I can see the shock on his face. Two of his best students, who he thought had more common sense than they apparently have, were having a child. He obviously never thought that Clary would be the kind of girl to get pregnant before she left high school. You can see that in his eyes. He opens the letter and reads what Dr Dot wrote on it.

"And if I was to phone this number then the doctor on the other end will confirm that Clary is pregnant?" He asks, I just nod. "Ok well I believe you, I won't phone the Doctor but I suggest that you gather yours and Clary's things and take this note to the principle so he can call the doctor and write on the bottom of the note that he's phoned already. Another suggestion would be to tell the teachers of your classes beforehand so if she runs out again they will know and not cause a fuss." With that last bit of advice he lets me into the room to grab our stuff and leave to go to the principal's office.

First I go to the girl's bathroom closest to the Math class room.

I knock on the door and call Clary's name instead of just walking in. She calls back telling me she's alone and that I could come in.

"Hey, you ok now?" I question as I walk towards her where she's hunched over the sink.

"Yeah I'm better, wish I could keep some food down though." She said with small laugh. I can tell she laughs so she doesn't cry and it makes me feel terrible. I know that it's not my fault, we've argued about that enough times but it still feels like it's my fault when she can not eat.

"Have you taken one of the pills Dr Dot gave you?" I ask, she shakes her head and asks for her bag. I hand it to her and she takes one of her pills. "So Mr Peters has advised us to go and speak to the principle about the pregnancy so that we can get him to write on the bottom that he has spoken to the Doctor and that we aren't lying. He also advised us to tell the teachers before lesson not during." I tell her and see her nod her head in acceptance. She takes out small bottle of mouthwash and swills her mouth with it before putting everything away and making her way to the principal's office with me.

"We've been told that we need to come to see the principle?" I sort of make it a question towards the receptionist who sits in front of the principal's office.

"And what does it concern?" She asked looking up at both of us. "By golly gosh haven't you too both grown since you started attending here, I think that was the last time I saw you both! Are you in trouble? What have you done perhaps I can sort it out for you instead of the big guy?"

"No its ok we're not in trouble we just need to speak to him about something, it's a matter that we don't wish to share with everyone at the moment." I say to her. I know listening to my dad speak during his cases would pay off.

"Oh, ok. Give me a second and I'll see if he's free to talk to you." She says getting out of her chair and walking towards his door and knocking. She pokes her head in and speaks to him. "He will speak to you now if you want to go through." She says and holds the door for us. I grab Clary's hand and pull us into the office. We've never been in there before so I have a look around the office.

It's a big office with a big window to the left of his desk. The walls are painted an off white colour and he has his degrees hung up on the wall. His desk is made to look like mahogany but you can tell it's a fake, he has a swivel chair on his side of the desk and two arm chairs placed close enough together that when Clary and I sit in them we can still hold each other's hands.

"What can I do for you two fine students, who have never been in my office before?" He asks with a raised eyebrow.

"No sir, we've never been in here before." Clary answers before I get the chance to. "We're not her because of something bad, well in our opinion it's not bad. It may be in yours."

"What is it you are here for?" He asks looking from Clary to me and back again. Clary looks towards me asking me with her eyes to tell him. I don't know what to say so I did the same that I did with Mr Peters and just handed the principle the note from the doctor. He took it out of my hand and read it. His eyebrows raised slightly whilst he re-read it to make sure that he read it correctly. When he'd done that he looks back up to me and Clary and looks closer at Clary.

"Well Miss. Fray you certainly don't look pregnant. I hope you won't be offended that I would like to phone the hospital and confirm this with your doctor?" He asks after spending a few seconds looking at Clary to try and see her pregnancy on her face. Clary just nods to the principle and he turns in his chair to speak on the phone. We only hear one side of the conversation. "Hello, my name is Mr Williams from The institute High school. Is it possible that I could speak to Doctor Dorothea? Thank you. Hi Doctor Dorothea this is Mr Williams. I'm one of your patients head teacher. Yes I mean Clary Fray. Yes I was just wondering if you could confirm for me that she is indeed pregnant. Yes. Yes ok I will ask her. Yes thank you. Goodbye doctor Dorothea." He says and turns around to us. "Your doctor says that you should have your scan photo on you and that would have your name on the top of it. If possible I'd like to see it before I sign the sheet." He says looking at Clary again.

"I think it's in my bag. Or do you have it Jace?" She asks looking at me.

"I have one of them in my wallet, I'm not sure if I cut your name off though." I say as I'm pulling my wallet out of my back pocket. I open it and look down to the photo, I smile involuntary as I look down at it. I pull it out and look for her name. I see it written on the top and hand the photo over to Mr Williams. "There, her names across the top of that one. I think it also says how long gone she is as well." I say watching him look at the photo and then looking up to see Clary's name written across the top.

"So Miss Fray you are 8 weeks pregnant?" Clary nods her head at him. "Hmm ok. I'll sign this and I'd advise you to tell you teachers beforehand. You have twenty minutes now before your next lesson and everyone goes on break in 5 for a while so I suggest you tell the teachers that you have before lunch during this break." He tells us that and then tells us to leave his office. With a thank you Clary and I get up and leave the office.

"Well that was weird." Clary says holding on to me. I slip my wallet back into my pocket and fold the note and put that in my front pocket as well. "I think we should go to Spanish first because that's the class that I don't have with you and then go to our art class and tell her because we'll need to be in there anyway." She says and pulls me off towards her Spanish class.

We tell all the teachers and then go about our day as usual. Clary doesn't need to leave our art class but then I have to leave her. I did Spanish last year and she did French. Now I'm doing French and she's doing Spanish.

.o.0.O.0.o.

 **I know this story isn't the best but I'm enjoying writing it and I will try to make it more interesting as I go along!**  
 **Please review! CWTCHES!**


	13. Chapter 13

CPOV

Jace leaves me with Izzy ready for Spanish. I'm so glad that she knew, today would be so difficult if she didn't.

"Izzy? Do you think I should tell Simon and Magnus today?" I ask her before our Spanish class starts. I turn to look at her and see she's also turned to look at me.

"Well I would if it was me. You know how funny Simon gets when he's last to find things out." She said twirling a section of her long black hair around her finger. "And Magnus, he's a bigger girl than me when you don't tell him things." She says then turns to the front of the class room as the teacher walks in and starts the class.

About half way through I jump out of my seat and run to the bathroom. I hear Aline behind me saying, "She has a thing today for leaving class dramatically, what is she pregnant or something? Maybe that's why Jace is with her." I don't hear any more as I'm in the bathroom with my head down the toilet.

Izzy POV

Clary is up and out of her seat and out the door before I even blink. I know what's wrong so I don't bother running after her. I hear Aline snickering from the front of the class, "She has a thing today for leaving class dramatically, what is she pregnant or something? Maybe that's why Jace is with her." I'm about to get up and defend her but before I do someone unexpected does for me.

"What did you say about my sister?" I hear the whole class gasp.

"What? Now the nerd girl is your sister. Please as if! You're too hot to be related to her Jonathan." Aline says with a flick of her hair over her shoulder, flirting with the boy who was shouting at you not to second ago, nice move Aline. I thought but out loud I said "Jon is her brother Aline. Why would he lie? We all know, ask Alec or Magnus. Bet yet why don't you phone up Mr Morgenstern and ask him yourself. Here I have his number?" I say to her and hand her my phone.

"Whatever so she's your sister, doesn't mean that Jace is with her because of that. He has more of a need for a real woman, not a stick woman who would break if you pushed her to hard." She said, clearly this girl doesn't know what's good for her. I push my way towards her and try to get hold of something to pummel. Jon grabs me around the waist to keep me from her. "You bitch you leave Clary alone, fight someone your own size." I scream from in Jon's arms.

"You wanna say one more bad thing about my sister and Jace and I'll let Izzy go all psycho on you." He said placing me down after I'd calmed a bit. "Now listen here Aline. My sister and Jace have been together longer than you even know. They are together for one simple reason they love each other. If there is anything else in their relationship then that is between them two. Who are you to judge them anyway? I have it on good authority that more often than not you're down the health clinic getting the morning after pill and tests to check that you haven't caught anything of your latest conquest. God I'm glad my standards are higher than you, god knows what I could have caught."

"So you are admitting that she's pregnant?" She says with an evil glint in her eyes. "Oh my god I knew he wasn't with her for her looks, he knocked the girl up and has to stick with her." She says and then laughs. The next thing I hear is a load whack as skin hits skin. I look around for the source of the sound and realise that it came from in front of me.

"You say bad things about me Aline I don't care, but the moment you start talking about mine and Jace's relationship and what is happening in our private lives then you have stepped to far over the line. So because he's not with you, some slut that's been on every street corner that automatically means that he doesn't love the person who he's with? Are you really that shallow and low that you want to criticise me? If you want we can go there because trust me I have dirt on you that you wouldn't think anyone would know. But you don't realise that I know someone who has a great interest to you." Clary says her hands on Aline's desk, a red hand print over Aline's face. Clary leans in closer to her, so close that Jon and I can only hear her because we're next to her. "Does the name Helen Blackthorn mean anything to you?" She asks and pulls back eyebrows raised. "Because I can tell everyone here the secrets that person has shared with me, I haven't before because unlike you I'm kind and don't do things to ruin peoples relationships or images. So do we have a deal, you fuck up about my relationship and I won't tell everyone about yours?" Aline who is as white as a ghost nods her head in acceptance and puts her head back down on the desk.

"Well class we've had a very interesting morning," The class chuckles, "How about I let everyone go early. Clary, Jon, Isabelle and Aline can you please stay behind." Our Spanish teacher says and everyone but the four slowly gets up and leaves, talking in the corridors and making their way to the canteen.

"Ok guys, I can understand why what happened today in my classroom happened but I don't want it again ok? Jon, Izzy, I let you both defend your friend for obvious reasons to you. Clary please try not to slap people in my class again, I'll let you off with a verbal warning. And Aline, really are you going to go down so low that you accuse someone of being together just because you think she's pregnant. There is a reason why Clary left class today but the reason isn't mine to share. If she was to tell you then it is her place not mine. I'm not going to give any of you detention this time, but if I hear of one more fight today coming from you four then I will put you all in after school detention. Clear?" He asks as all. We all nod our head and he tells us to leave his class room.

.o.0.O.0.o.

 **I know its only a short chapter but I'm busy this week and wanted to post something because I haven't in a while! Sorry about that! Anyway please review guys! CWTCHES!**


	14. Chapter 14

CPOV

"Clary can I speak to you please. In private." Aline asks when we've left the class room. I look at Izzy and Jon and nod to them, they leave to go to the canteen and get food. "Look I'm sorry if what I've been doing offend you, I'm just… God I'm just trying to make it look like I like boys here." She says and slams her back into the lockers and slowly slides down. I bend down and sit next to her.

"I get it Aline, you don't want to be considered the outcast but just look at Alec and Magnus, they're an out couple in the school and no one treats them any different. Well except you. But that's gonna change now isn't it?" She nods at my words. "Look, I know Helen, I've known her since before I came to this school. That girl loves you Aline. She wanted to move here to be with you but she didn't want to force you to out yourself. I tell you if I loved Jace and he went to a different school but he loved me the amount that she loves you, then I'd move heaven and earth to spend as much time possible with him. I'd leave my school and my comfort zone and come to a new school. Hell I did leave my comfort zone. I was a geek, still am a geek but now everyone knows my name and thinks that they know everything about me. I don't mind because it means that I get to be with Jace and we love each other so that's the most important thing in my books." I say adding a smile at the end, happy to be in love with one of the most popular people in school.

"I don't mean this in a horrible way but Jace slept around for a while before he got with you, are you sure he's not just with you until you put out. I don't want to see you hurt, I think you'd make an amazing friend. That's if you'll let me make it up to you." She says I can't help but burst out laughing.

"Oh Aline. Trust me he's not with me waiting for me to put out. Come on stand up and come with me a second." I say getting up and holding my hand down for her to grab onto to help herself up. When she's up we walk into the girl's bathroom. "OK, I'm telling you this because I want to trust you and you know I got something against you if you tell anyone else. Ok?" I say to her and she nods he head. "OK so you were right. I am pregnant." I pull up my t-shirt slightly to show her my small bump. "I'm just over two months. We're both very happy about it. But we don't want the whole school knowing. We have 2 months left until graduation, hopefully I won't grow that much in 2 months but according to my doctor my stomach will be huge by the time I'm 4 months cause of how small my frame is. The teachers know and so does our parents." I say to her, I see her with a small smile on her face.

"Clary, can I ask you to do something for me?" she asks the look of worry in her eyes.

"Well you can ask, I'll try to help if I can. What's up what do you need?" I say to her, hoping that the task isn't too difficult, I'm feeling very tired and drained from all the running back and forth the toilets.

"Can I sit with you at lunch and try and be in your group? I want to tell Helen that she can come to this school and we can be together, but I'll need friends and at the moment I only have fake ones." She asks looking down at her hands. I smile at her and link my arm with hers. She looks up and smiles at me.

"Come on, I'm starving and Jace is probably out of class by now." I say and pull her towards the canteen. I see everyone in there, every ones at the table but Jace and Jon are in the que getting food, well everyone but Alec, he always tries to stay in class as long as the teacher needs him, he's a goody two shoes. "Everyone, Aline is gonna be sitting with us know ok? Ok!" I say and pull her down next to me on my left, leaving a space on my right for Jace, he will be back with our food soon.

"So Aline phone her up now and tell her the good news." I say smiling to her. She pales and then sits up straight and nods her head. She pulls her phone out and calls her girlfriend.

"Hey Helen, it's me. Yeah I'm ready to tell everyone. I'm going to tell my parents tonight, I want you to come with me please. You will? Great! Can you meet me outside my school? You will! Thank you! Yeah I love you too! Bye baby!" She hangs up and turns to me, "Oh my god Clary thank you so much for convincing me to do this!" The next thing I know I have two strong arms wrap around me from behind.

"Hey gorgeous," I hear with a kiss on my cheek. "Aline, I hear we're all great friends now." He says to Aline over my shoulder.

"Yeah, and look I'm sorry for all the things I've said about you and about Clary I know your both going to make great parents." She says with a smile.

"Parents!" I hear being shouted across from me. His shout causes everyone to stop what they're doing and turn to us.

"Yeah Simon my parents want to meet you tonight. Sorry for dumping that on you. Ok everyone now you know stop being nosey go about your daily routines. Please and thank you!" Izzy saves us yet again. She lowers her voice and glares at Simon. "Simon you ass you almost dumped them in it!" She says whilst hitting his arm.

"One ow, you seriously don't know how strong you are and two, I wouldn't have dumped them in it if they had told me!" He says sending evil glares my way.

I sigh get up and walk around to sit next to him. "Look Simon, a lot has happened this weekend and I will tell you it all now. On Saturday I found out that I was pregnant and also that my father is Valentine Morgenstern. This means that by default Jonathan is my brother. My mother is still an ass and I'm having a child in 7 months. There happy?" I say and move back over to sit by Jace.

"We'll thanks for telling me sweetheart!" Magnus says from beside Alec who had come to sit with us a few minutes ago.

"Magnus you knew she was pregnant I told you yesterday. Sorry Clary I can't keep anything from him." Alec says from his seat. I looked at him and smiled to tell him that it was ok.

"So who's going to be the baby's god parents? Just a hint that I have been your best friend and giving you fashion advice since we became best friend" Izzy hinted.

"Well I've been her best friend and bought games with her and spent hours gaming with her as well as reading manga with her, I think that I deserve the title of guardian of the child." Simon pitches in.

"Well darlings, I think I out shine you all. Literally." Magnus said with a wink. "I think I would make a brilliant God daddy. None of the father crap I'm not that old."

"Guys we've literally known our self for three days, give us some time to actually get our head around the fact that we are actually going to be parents before you start planning everything" Jace says pulling me closer to him as he speaks. "And also stop talking so Clary can feed our little one some quavers and oranges and let her drink her juice."

"Why that Clary?" Alec asked.

"It's the only thing that I can keep down. They aren't that healthy but when we asked our doctor she said that it should be fine as long as I'm taking my vitamins." I say whist tucking in my food. I eat them and then just sit there and watch my friends, new and old, interacting with each other. These people are going to be the aunties and uncles to my child. I love them all so much.

.o.0.O.0.o.

So sorry for the short chapter! I'll try and get a longer one up for you all in a week or two! Anyway please review!


	15. Chapter 15

The rest of school went by without another bout of sickness, which I'm grateful for. We are all outside waiting for Helen to come and pick up Aline. She's so nervous that everyone will bully her because of this. We learnt today that Aline hasn't actually slept with any of the boys that claim they have been with her and the times Jon had seen her or been told that she was at the clinic was actually her going to see Helen.

Beep! Beep! I hear coming from beside me. It's Helen. I can see Aline shaking from beside me. I go stand next to her and call Helen out of her car. She takes the keys out of the ignition and climbs out.

"Clary! Is that really you! Man it's been what 4 and a half years since I last seen you? It's great to see you!" She says whilst walking towards me. She wraps her arms around me and I do the same to her. "It's so nice actually seeing you in person and not talking over the phone." She says palling away from me.

"I know it's so great to see you! Um Aline are you ready?" I say to her. I turn my head and see her nod her head and smile. She walks up to Helen and pulls her down into a kiss. People all around us stop and stare. I smile happily towards Jace and see him looking at me too. I walk over to him and pull him into a kiss as well. I feel an unbelievable amount of love for him in that moment and for some unknown reason, other than the fact that being pregnant has made me very emotional, I start to cry. They are not sad tears, they are happy tears and tears that show my love for him.

"Hey, why are you crying? What's wrong are you ok?" He asks, I can hear the worry in his voice which causes me to laugh.

"Oh Jace, I'm fine. I'm just so happy that I get to be with you and that you're the one who's in this situation with me. Every other boy would have run off and left me but not you and that in its self tells me how much you love me." More tears roll down my cheek. "I love you so much Jace, I don't know what I would do without you."

"I love you to Clary. So, so much! Thank you for sticking with me. Thank you for doing this amazing thing for me and changing your body for me and bringing in my son or daughter in to this world." He kisses me again. We stay like that until Aline clears her throat. I turn around and laugh and apologise to everyone.

"Ok guys well we're off. Wish us luck! See you all tomorrow." Aline says whilst laughing and walking away towards Helen's car to go and tell her parents.

"We're going too," Izzy says. She walks over and gives me a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow." She lets go and walks away towards Alec's car. "Bye guys." Alec and Simon say at the same time and walk towards the car laughing. "Bye bye biscuit and biscuit's boy toy" Magnus says with a wink and gets into the car. Jace and I laugh and we get into the car and drive home.

\o/

"Jason Clary! Is that you?" I hear Jace's dad call as soon as we walk through the door. It took me all of Sunday, not answering when he called me Clarissa, to get him to call me Clary and it's finally stuck. Jace is still struggling to get him to use his nickname. He tells him that he and Jace's mother chose the name Jason for a reason and although he doesn't mind everyone else calling him Jace he wants to continue calling him Jason.

"Yeah it's us!" I call back. Walking towards the kitchen to get a snack, maybe some pop tarts.

"Don't get to comfy guys I'm taking you somewhere." Stephen says as he comes down the stairs pulling his coat over his shoulders. The more time I spend with Stephen the more I see him in Jace, they both move with the same type of authority that draws attention to them. They speak the same way when trying to convince someone of something. Which is actually quite funny to watch when it's them both trying to convince each other of something. Jace learnt all his father's tricks and then the tricks that Jace learnt without him Stephen picked up off Jace. Jace would make a brilliant lawyer if he decided to follow in his father's footsteps but has instead decided that, like me, he wants to become a teacher. I want to teach art to high school students and he wants to teach music. We both would have to take the same course in the college to teach the arts in school but luckily enough they run the same course twice in one week. We already looked into all that.

Jace pulls me out of my train of thought be speaking up. "Where are we going dad?" He asks whilst taking my Pop Tarts out of the toaster for me. He puts them on a paper plate and pulls me towards his father whilst I stuff my face with my warm Original Pop Tart. The strawberry jam in the middle settling my cravings. Stephen thinks that my cravings are going to get worse and considering my orange and quavers craving I'm not looking forwards to the even stranger things.

"It's a secret, just make sure you both have suitable clothing and shoes on. Come on were going to be late." He says grabbing his car keys from the pot and making his way towards the door. I look to Jace and find his golden eyes already looking into mine. He leans over and gives me a chaste kiss.

"I can't wait to come back home later and hold you in my arms." He says then pulls me into a hug before whispering in my ear, "Clothes are optional." And pulling away to follow his father out to the car. I blush and lower my head and walk towards the car as well.

Once were in the car and we start to drive away Jace asks his father where we're going again. "I told you Jason it's a surprise, and anyway if I had to tell you then you wouldn't appreciate the surprise as much." He says with a grin to us then stays quite the rest of the ride.

"Um Stephen how long till we get there? It's just that your grandchild is sat on my bladder." I say to him crossing and re-crossing my legs to try and hold my bladder. It's something that I've learnt in the last few days is extremely hard to do when pregnant.

"We'll be there soon, a few more minutes." He calls from up front. I thank him and continue to fidget in my seat. Two minutes later we pull up to a building that looks like apartments. Very high class apartments that bachelors use. I look over to Jace to see that he's also very confused. We both look at Stephen with the questions written clear on our face. He grins at us. "So Clary I was talking with your father about how I wanted to get you an apartment near to the local college and he told me that he knew the perfect place and that he was also willing to chip in and help furnish the place for you when we've bought it. That is if you both like it"

I sit there looking at him speechless not actually sure what I can say to that. They basically are buying us a house in one of the poshest parts of town where it is also the most expensive.

Jace recovers first and says to his father, "And the apartment that you want to buy us is one of these ones?" He uses his arm to motion to the apartments around us. "The ones that cost like 150 thousand to buy?"

"Wait you both want to spend 150 thousand dollars on an apartment for us? Why that much we'd be happy with a smaller one, wouldn't we Jace?" I say to him. He just nods at my words. I look back at Stephen to get an answer to my question.

"Well Clary, both your father and I agreed that we would rather pay a bit more on a house and know that you both and our grandbaby are safe then risk paying a lower amount for a smaller house that will need repairs done to it every few months. These apartments are not that old maybe 5 year old construction so they should be safe and secure. Also in here there is a reception desk where you cannot get in to unless you have proof if identification and the residence have been notified that there is a guest on the way up. So we both feel more at easy knowing that you'd all be safe." He replies, showing both of us a small smile. "Come on, let's go get a look at it before you start telling us no, remember we can afford it so don't worry about costs." He says and helps me out of the car and we walk into the building which could be my future home.

"Okay, but before we go and look at them can I please go to the bathroom?" I ask which causes both Jace and Stephen to start laughing. Five minutes later and my business is done and the three of us are in the elevator making our way up to the apartment. Stephen stood in front of the light up numbers so we couldn't see what floor we were on.

"Ok Jason, Clary close your eyes and hold onto each other, I'll guide you from behind." Stephen says as the elevator slows in our assent to the sky. I look at Jace who just shrugs his shoulders and closes his eyes. I do the same then feel the elevator stop and Stephens hand on my shoulder guiding me into what I assume to be the hallway.

I hear some beeping and the noise confuses me. Why isn't there a key? I think to myself, feeling Stephens hand back on my shoulder pushing me through a door. He makes us walk about 10 steps before I feel his hand leave my shoulder again.

"Ok give me a second and when I tell you, open your eyes ok?" We both agree and wait for Stephen to tell us we can open our eyes. I hear movement and then I'm told to open my eyes.

As soon as their open I gasp. The place is amazing! We're stood in a room that joins the kitchen and living room, I can see from here that the view is amazing, you could see the top of Central Park in the distance. I walk around the living room and notice that there's a stair case leading somewhere. I turn to Stephen to question him but he must notice my look because he cuts me off before I can start.

"This is the pent house. We only want the best for our babies and grand-baby." Stephen says. He looks at me and his face drops, Jace follows his father's gaze and notices me to. In a split second they're both next to me, Jace holding onto my hand and Stephen with his hand on my shoulder.

"Clary what's wrong?" It's only after Jace asks me this that I realise I'm crying.

"I'm fine, I'm just..." I hiccup and wipe at my eyes. "I'm just overwhelmed and my hormones are all over the place. And I'm just... I've never had anything as nice as this bought for me, for us." I put my hands on Jace and my stomach. "I'm just overwhelmed, I love this place it's amazing." I say moving away from the boys towards the window.

"Come on I'll show you upstairs." Stephen says and walks up the stairs. We follow and see that it's three bed rooms and two bathrooms upstairs as well as a room at the end that sat an easel and a grand black piano. Jace and I both turn to Stephen expecting him to explain.

"If you want to become music and art teachers then you'll need somewhere to make music and art." Is the only explanation then he turns on his heels and left us to view the house ourselves.

I feel Jace's arms wrap around me from behind so I lean my head back against his chest. "What do you think beautiful?" He asks peppering kisses across my neck.

"I think if you don't stop kissing my neck we'll be christening our new house with your father sat down stairs." Is my way of answering him. He laughs into my neck and pulls back to kiss my cheek. "So we're moving in here then?" I ask and turn in his arms to face him. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull his lips to mine.

"I love it, the view made you light up and that won me over. I want to see that look as often as I can. So as long as you look like that every morning, afternoon or night. Then I will be happy spending the rest of my life here with you and our little blob." He pulls me to him and kisses my head.

"Which room would be the nursery?" I ask. I look up to him and see him grinning down at me.

"Come with me." And he pulls me to the room opposite the room with the on-suite. He points at that room and says "that one would be ours and this one," he says opening the door in front of us. "Will be the baby's room."

He opens the door and pulls us in. "Over here we'll put the crib. And his little wardrobes will be over there. We'll have a rocking chair for when he's hungry or just wants a cuddle." He says pointing out to different places in the room. My smile just keeps getting wider and wider.

"Jace." I call grabbing my boyfriend's attention. He walks back towards me and wraps his arms around my waist. "It's perfect I love it. And I love you! So much." And with that I kiss him long and passionately.

"Ok we need to go home so we can carry this on in the comfort of our bedroom." I agree and soon we're back out the door and on our way to the house. As soon as we get there Jace pulls me into our bedroom where we don't come out for a few hours.

.o.0.O.0.o.

Okay so I'm not sure the actual prices of penthouses in New York but I had a guess. Also I'm very sorry for the long time between updates, I have two genuine reasons. Reason one I work way to much, with too long hours. Reason 2 writers block sucks! Anyone that has any ideas I'd be grateful, I have one idea but I'm not sure if I like it! Anyway, please review!

CWTCHES


	16. Chapter 16

A few days later Jace and I were woken by Stephen banging on the door.

"Jason! Clary! Get up! We're going out to an early lunch with the Morgenstern's! You have an hour to get ready!" He shouts and then walks away, somehow knowing that we were awake.

"Want to shower with me to save time?" Jace asks and wiggles his eyebrows making me giggle. I nod my head and he jumps up and pulls me towards the bathroom with him.

I quickly pull my t-shirt up and over my head and drop it to the floor. I look towards Jace and see that he is only in his boxers. I quickly make my way over to him and hook my arms around his neck pulling myself up to him and kissing his lips. It was supposed to be a sweet slow kiss but Jace decided to deepen the kiss, leaving me breathless. Slowly I lower my hands down towards his boxers and lower them to the floor. He does the same with my underwear.

We slowly make our way towards the door to the shower and open it turning the knobs to turn the water on. Once the water starts pouring Jace pulls us both under the steady stream. His hands quickly go to my hips and he lifts me up and pushes me against the cold tiles causing me to break from the kiss and suck the air into my lungs.

Jace laughs at this and slowly lowers his head to kiss down my neck towards my chest. I wrap my legs tighter around him when he reaches his desired location. I can't hold back the moans that escape my lips when his hot mouth latches around my sensitive nipple. His other hand reaches for the other nipple and he roles it between his fingers causing me to moan some more.

I feel Jace's excitement rising against my thigh and moan some more, reaching my hand down I grasp him causing him to gasp against my breasts. I pump my hand up and down his length causing him to suck my nipple harder. I moan his name which I can tell he likes because he twitches in my hand.

He quickly moves his hand from my backside and brings it around to my front where he quickly circles me making me moan more and quicken my stokes on his length. He quickly moves his hand further down and using two fingers enters me. I buck my hips into his had causing him to moan some more, he quickly has me coming undone with his fingers and I come calling his name. Although it comes out as a jumble of words.

Without giving me a chance to come down from the high of my orgasm he's pushing himself in me. Causing me to moan, again. He stills inside me allowing me to come down from my high and when I'm back to earth I move my hips and he soon follows my movements taking me back up to heaven, this time he follows me.

"I think we should actually wash now. We don't have long till dad wants us to leave." Jace says pulling out of me and putting my legs down pulling me under the stream of the shower as he does.

We quickly wash, dry and get dressed with 10 minutes to spare. I quickly grab the hair dryer and start drying my hair.

"Here," Jace says taking the hair dryer and brush from my hands. "Let me help you." I look up to him and smile as he brushes each curl drying it so it falls in soft waves instead of the big mess it usually is. After he's finished I get up and turn to hug him.

"Thank you so much! I love it when you help me and I appreciate it so much." I say planting kisses on his mouth.

"And I appreciate you doing the most amazing thing and having my child. I love you both so much." He says leaning down kissing me then leaning down some more to kiss my stomach. He places both his hands on my hips and leans his mouth against my stomach. "You hear that little one. Daddy loves you and he promises to never leave you or Mommy. In fact, that's why I bought mommy this promise ring." He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a box and holds it out to me. Raising his eyes to mine he sees the shock in them. "This isn't an engagement ring. This is a promise ring. It symbolises my promise that I will always love you and always stay by your side. Both of your sides." He says taking the ring out of the box, putting it on my finger and placing our joint hands on my stomach.

I start to cry as Jace continues to tell me all the things he's promising me. "I promise to always be there when you are being sick during the rest of this pregnancy, I promise I will get you all your weird cravings and always rub your feet or back when they ache. I promise that I will hold your hand through all the hard times that we have coming up as well as all the nice times that we have together. I promise to stand by your side whilst you're giving birth to our beautiful baby as well as being by your side for the rest of our lives. I promise that I will be the best boyfriend/fiancé and husband that I could ever be when I am those things and I promise that I will be the best dad in the world to our little blob. I promise that our child will want for nothing and I promise that one day in the future I will be down on my knees like this asking you to marry me. But right now I promise that this ring is just to show you that all my promises are promises that I intend to keep."

He finishes his speech and with tears running down my face I reach down and pull him up to me and kiss his face, pushing all my love and words that he knows I mean but can't put into words into the kiss.

"I love you so much." I say into the kiss. Breaking away from my lips Jace wipes the tears off the sides of my face, kissing each place that they rolled down.

"And I love you, so much Clary." He kisses me sweetly, "come on, we need to get going before dad comes up to ask where we are." He puts his hand in mine, lifting it up and kissing the finger with my new promise ring on. "Forever." He whispers and pulls me out the door, down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Clary, are you okay?" Stephen asks as I step through the kitchen door, he's up and off his chair, walking towards me before I'm even fully through the door.

"I'm fine thank you Stephen, these are happy tears." I say pointing to the still falling tears, damn hormones. I smile at him and look towards Jace who in turn smiles at me and then pulls me towards the kitchen counter. I pick up an apple out of the bowl that's in the middle and start eating it.

"Well, what are you happy about my lovely girl?" He says smiling towards me, Stephen and I have gotten along great these last few days and he's acting like a second father to me, which he says would be something he would have been doing had my parents not split up and I had remained with my father.

I look towards Jace and ask him to say it by squeezing his hand, which still hadn't let go of my hand, even sat down.

"I give her my promise ring, and told her everything I promise to do and now she's continually leaking." He says pocking me in the side causing me to burst out laughing and clutch my side trying to protect it from him. He just smiles evilly at me.

"So let's see it then." Stephen says, smiling from ear to ear. Jace and I raise our joined hands onto the table and place them so my ring can be seen through our conjoined hands. "It's very pretty, well done boy. Now you have to get an even better one when you ask for her hand." He says patting Jace on the back and laughing at his expression of determination.

"I will get the best ring in the store for my girl, to prove just how much I love her I'd do anything."

"You don't have to do anything. I know how much you love me, but it's not as much as I love you." I lean in and kiss him, he kisses me back and after a few seconds his father clears his throat.

"Okay so we need to make a move now, so can we get ready to go and meet me in the car outside in 2 minutes." He says as he grabs his jacket of the coat door and walks out the kitchen door.

"Come on beautiful let's go." Jace pulls me up and we make our way towards the door, getting our coats and shoes on and walking out to the car, we drive towards the restaurant ready to have a meal with my father and brother. I sit excitedly nervous wondering what my father will say about Jace's promise ring to me. Nervously I fiddle with Jace's fingers. He must sense my worry as he squeezes my hand and smiles his 'everything's going to be fine' smile in my direction. I smile back and rest my head on his shoulder, unintentionally falling asleep for the last 20 minutes of the car ride.

.o.0.O.0.o.

I know its not amazing but I have an idea for the next chapter and I just wanted this chapter to be in there somewhere.


End file.
